True Lies
by UnknownEmo
Summary: Renesmee found out the truth and is heart broken. whos REALLY here imprent. one could only know; werewolfs and vampires and stuff. if you hate Jacob Black then dont read. but if u love Taylor Launtner then read. Nes/? Leah/? and new Baby comes along.
1. The Truth

**Hey yall this is something I thought of. So if you like Taylor Lautner then read if you hate Jacob Black then don't read. Lol anyways have fun.**

Chapter 1: The Truth 

**Nessie POV**

"GO MOM!" I screamed as my mom made a home run. Oh yeah my family is playing baseball, I guess I should have mention that before…sorry. Well yeah. Anyways Im Renesmee, but some call me Nessie, Ren, Nes, Rene, and short stuff (uncle Emmett) Im 5 years old but I look 16 and Im as tall as aunt alice(she's 5'0)but Im not judge by it. In fact Paw-Paw (Carlisle) says I might stop at a certain age, but look different. But anyways, we're all in the open field and no one is paying attention but I smell Jacob.

Ahh Jacob, how I love him…well I guess. I mean don't get me wrong he's been there ever since I was born and whatnot. But still lately he's been different. You know out-in-a-distance. Every time I say 'I love you' he just kisses me but doesn't say it back. It hurts but Im slowly wondering if Im REALLY supposed to be with him. the only person that knows this Mah-Mie(Esme), my dad, uncle Jas, aunt Al, and aunt Rosy. I can't tell mom because she's friends with Jacob. Uncle Emmett because he really can't keep a secret (I feel bad but still).

Anyways I felt Jacob in the woods by the field and I went to him. Only to find him up aginst the tree holding Leah while grinding on her. It hurt me to see this but for some reason I didn't shred a tear. When I saw that I took a picture and ran apparently my emotion hit uncle jasper because he was going to 3ed base and he stopped and he came over to me.

"Rene what's wrong darlin?'" Then everyone started to come around me my dad picked me up turned me to face him and asked.

"Renesmee I can even feel the sadness coming off of you. Baby what's wrong?" I took out my phone and showed them the picture. Everyone gasped and when mom saw the picture. I got scared. I've seen my mom mad before but this is extreme mad, like when a woman blames the husband during labor, but worse. Then she started to say curse words like nothing…but dad put me down and covered my ears. When mom finally calmed down she asked

"Ren, where Jacob?" as calmly as she could asked. I didn't trust my voice so well so I pointed. And we all ran over there. Only to find nothing. Apparently they ran after hearing my mom's rainbow speech to the world.

"Ren, Edward, were going to La Push" ever since I've been with Jacob (or was) we were allowed to have someone escort us in La push, and one of the wolfs to stay close by to watch us. My dad didn't hesitate we ran to the Volvo my mom was driving while my dad held me in the back. The drive was fast. When I saw where we were going I saw we were at the treaty line. Mom was the first one out, and a huge wolf came. Oh I guess I should have also mentioned that I know no-one in La Push. My mom didn't visit them, they came to us so there really wasn't any point so I have no idea who they are, and I mean I've seen them but never knew their name.

"Sam! Where the hell is Jacob!" ahh so this is Sam. Jacob mentioned him. Something about Alfa and whatnot. Anyways.

"Jacobs not here. Why? Oh hi Edward…and this is Renesmee I can tell by, you look like Bella to much with Edwards politeness. By the way Im Sam." He said politely. "Nice to meat you Sr." when I shacked his hand It was huge compared to my small one.

"OK, if Jacob isn't here then I need to see Billy and sue now!" my mom said forcefully. I could have sworn I saw Sam step back a little bit…moms can be scary as a fucker (IV been hanging around Uncle Emmett waaaaay to much) "OK bella I'll take you. But what for?" I showed same the picture and he looked pissed. Dad grabbed my hand and I looked at him and I saw he was looking at Sam. When I saw Sam he started shaking. So we when by the car then 5 seconds later I saw a huge wolf infrunt of me. Then dad said.

"He wants us to follow him so let's go." We got back in the car and followed Sam. Dad said we were going by miss. Sue's house. Once we go there we were greeted by Sam's wife Emily, Sue, and Billy. Mom told them what happened and showed them the picture I took. And the look on their face was a face my moms said in the field and Sue looked at me and hugged me.

"Renesmee-"

"Nessie."

"Nessie. Im sorry my daughter did that. The nerve. Well when she comes home she'll get a punishment of a life time." I understood but I told everyone about how I felt about Jacob, I told Billy that I was sorry, and he was mad but not at me. He told me to sit on his lap and he hugged me saying he's sorry about what Jacob did to me. Well as the adults where talking I got bored and went by the car. But as I was turning back I had my head down and I bumped into someone. Apparently that someone caught me. I looked up and I saw the handsomest guy that I've ever seen. He rose me up slowly but let go of me. And for some reason I missed his touch. I wanted it back. That's until he spoke.

"Are you alright?" I didn't trust my voice and just nodded my head. But he talked more.

"Um, my name is…"

**I wonder who…anyone can guess. Hehehe**

**Tell you the truth I think they mostly belong together, so if you don't like Jacob then don't read. But if you like Taylor then read. Lol.**

**Enjoy my people of earth.**


	2. Eye Sight

**Hey True love and Protection with embarising moments from edward and powerful moments from Bella so yeah. Hope yall like it.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Eye Sight

**Last Chapter:**

"_Nessie. Im sorry my daughter did that. The nerve. Well when she comes home she'll get a punishment of a life time." I understood but I told everyone about how I felt about Jacob, I told Billy that I was sorry, and he was mad but not at me. He told me to sit on his lap and he hugged me saying he's sorry about what Jacob did to me. Well as the adults where talking I got bored and went by the car. But as I was turning back I had my head down and I bumped into someone. Apparently that someone caught me. I looked up and I saw the handsomest guy that I've ever seen. He rose me up slowly but let go of me. And for some reason I missed his touch. I wanted it back. That's until he spoke._

"_Are you alright?" I didn't trust my voice and just nodded my head. But he talked more._

"_Um, my name is…"_

**Nessie POV**

"…Seth. Seth Clearwater. And your, wait let me guess Bella and Edwards daughter, and Jacobs girl, right?" I nodded my head and just stared at him. And when he said I was Jacobs girl he looked sad. I just wanted to do something to make him happy, anything really. Not trusting my voice I just took his hand and shook it I saw him shiver and saw a spark in his eyes. I was officially hooked.

"Umm yeah Im Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen. And Im not Jacobs girl. Well apparently I never was. He cheated on me with some chick name Leah. Im guessing Leah is his actual imprint and mine is somewhere else." I said while looking at him, and might I add, still holding his hand.

"Leah? That son of a bitch" now he was pissed he didn't look at me instead he hugged me and said "Im sorry Mee, she did that. You must feel awful. I'll make sure Jacob and Leah get what they deserve." I can tell by his voice that he really dose care. So when I looked at him in the eyes something flashed, like this light and It like I couldn't let him go, hell I didn't even want to let him go. And apparently he didn't either because he held me tighter. And like I said earlier. Im officially hooked onto Seth Clearwater.

**Seth POV**

So this is the Renesmee that Jacob was talking about. Well I don't know how he could cheat on her with my sister. The idiot. And that would also explain why no one around here has ever seen her. He never brings her here. The fucker. Anyways as I was holding her something in me the wanted to keep her safe in my arms and not EVER let go. Like Im, Im hooked. Yeah, that's not even a word to describe it. It more than that. I could hear people talking but it's like the world just went black and all there is, is just me and Mee. Hum that seems like an exhalent name. Yepp Im calling her that. And I also refuse to believe that she doesn't love me also. Wait love? Yepp love. No doubt about it.

But as I was holding her I pulled her more and more into me, like I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more. And I guess she did to because she held on to me more and more. It's like we both couldn't let go. That's when I realize that Im her imprint. Jacob knew that he wasn't and he was afraid that she'd go to someone else. And Im supposed to be with her. The jack ass. How could he not love her, well Im guess Im glad he doesn't because she wouldn't be with me.

Then someone one put me in reality and I realized that my mom, Emily, Sam, Edward and Bella had this shit ass grin on their face. I looked over at Nessie and she started blushing and hid her face in my chest and I had a smile on my face. I didn't care if people were watching, all I cared about is that the fact I imprinted on her. That's until Bella I heard clapping. I looked over and saw Edward (of all people with his baby girl) clapping, Bella laughing, my mom looked like she was about to cry, Emily and Sam looked shocked but happy nun the less. And when I heard more I saw the whole pack was around. Then Edward said.

"Ahh, Seth. I love seeing Ren smiling, laughing, and being cheerful. Not the other way around, and you caused it, I will not hesitate to risk my life and cut your balls off, am I clear?" Edward said with a smile on his face. I was scared but nodded my head nun-the-less.

"Ohh, dad. I love you. But Seth isn't going to hurt me. Right Seth." well now I know not to make my girl mad. But I did the unexpected. I quickly kissed her lips and said.

"right." She turned redder than before. And Bella said. "Oh crap! She has my blush! Out of everything you inherited my blush and partly my clumsiness. GOD! Ren, as long as you stay away from Emmett, you'll be good."

"Mom, uncle Emmy made you blush, didn't he." I don't think that was supposed to be a question.

"Sadly he did, but your father enjoyed it even though he told him to stop."

"Ohh Bella, you love me."

"Yeah well at that moment I was still wondering why I was with you."

"Because I 'dazzled' you as you called it."

"Shut up and get in the car Edward."

"Yes honey." Edward was Bella's bitch. I have no doubt about that. Or he's just trying to get on her good side so he can get some. Eww, not a pretty thought.

"Oh Seth? Ren? Do yall wanna stay here or come down to see everyone what we just found out?" I looked down at Mee and she nodded her head to the car. And I said we'll go and next thing I knew I was on my way to meet the family.

**Nessie's POV**

As we got out of the car, I couldn't help but notice that Seth's hands were shaking I looked up at his face to see is emotion and I saw sacredness. So I grabbed his hand he calmed down a little. But when we came inside the first person we saw was Paw-paw and Mah-Mie. When they looked who I was holding hands with they looked at my dad and questioned him. So he answered.

"How about we get to the living room and we'll explain all at once." Paw-paw and Mah-mie didn't question they called everyone. While me and Seth went to go sit in the loveseat. Once everyone sat down, uncle Emmy came down and saw us, and of course being him he said.

"Well damnShort-stuff! Who knew you had a thing for dogs…" next thing I heard was a slap from my aunt Rosy. And she was-surprisingly- nice to Seth.

"You know, you might be the only dog I'll like. Sorry but I always knew there was something bad about Jacob, but you kid, got balls to take my niece, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to run you over with my car. Am I clear?"

"Auntie, Seth won't hurt me. He's my actual imprint. Not Jacob. And just like yall and yall's mate he'd do anything to make me happy. And plus dad already threading to cut his balls off. Even though I go aginst balls chopping I understand. So will yall please sit down so we can tell you the story." They did as they were told. And Seth started."

"Um yeah well it all happened right after Mee told my mom what Jacob and Leah did. So ah when Mee went back to the car, we didn't look where we was going. I was running towards the my house when I bumped into this little person-"

"HAY! Im not short! Im fun size… but continue" Seth smiled and shook his head, then continued. "Ok well anyways. I bumped into this little per-fun size person…"I smiled at his correction"… and as I looked down I caught her just in time. But then I guess I was hooked, you can say. I introduced myself, and Mee could hardly say anything…" he chuckled.

"HAY! In my defiance, I was shocked ok. How was I supposed to know that my real imprinter was going to come out of nowhere and catch me? Seth continue please." I said

"Riiight, ok. Well she told me about what happened to Jacob/Leah thing. I got pissed that he did that, but I was happy at the same time. I was pissed because he hurt her but happy because through that pain I met her. As horrible as that sounds I was really happy. So anyways I hugged her but for some strange reason I couldn't let go, and I didn't want to either. So i hugged her tighter hoping that she'd do the same and when she did I was happy yah know. But before I really refused to think that she didn't like me. But that's until later I realized that I was her imprinter and I was good." When Seth was finished I realized that he didn't mention that reality stopped for us. Either he's not really the mushy type or he didn't want my Uncle Emmy to realize that I got my mom's blush… smart move.

"Yeah, and we called them multiple times but they didn't answer. It's like they were in there own little world." Leave it to mom to say that. QUE THE BLUSH!

"Hahaha…well what do yah know. Short-stuff got Bella's Blush. Well this will be fun." I looked at my mom that said 'Thanks a lot' she mouth sorry and I shook my head. Uncle Emmy started to laugh more and I hid my face in Seth's chest…very strong chest by the way.

"Emmett, don't you may do that, but don't go overboard." I can't believe my dad just said that. Now I see why my mom hated my dad at though times when Uncle Emmett made her blush. The trader.

"Dad! I thought you where on my side?" I faked looking that I looked hurt and started crying. Seth knew I was playing but went along with it and held me tighter. Then mom played along.

"Damnit Edward! I told you this would back-fire! But did you listen to me? No! And look what happened. You just agreed to your brother to constantly show her the cures of the blush! God you're an idiot!" mom came over to me and rubbed my back.

"Look Im sorry Renesmee. I didn't mean to make you cry. Emmett don't make my daughter blush please." Knowing that uncle Emmy won't listen he just nodded his head a little. My dad came over and kissed me on the head and said he was sorry. And with a smile I said.

"Thanks daddy!" I kissed his cheek and everyone started laughing. My dad looked at me Seth and my mom and said. "You're wrong for that." My mom got up and kissed him and said. "But you love us." Everyone just finally calm down. After that fiasco everyone asked Seth questions and he answered them the best yah he could without getting put in an awkward position.

Uncle Jazz: "So I can feel your true emotion towards my niece. But why didn't you imprint on Rene and when Jacob was here?"

Seth: "well, Jacob never brought her down at La Push. And when we wanted to come see her. Everyone else would go but he just didn't want me or Leah to go. And he never brought her down there. So that's why.

Uncle Emmy: "So are you a dog yet or are you just human and is about to be a dog? And how old are you?"

Seth: "yeah Im a wolf. I've been one since, well, before Mee was born actually. And I would have just turned 19 by now but Im stuck at 14." Wow Im 5 but look 16, and he's 14 but looks 20. Aren't we a beautiful couple?

Paw-paw: "do you have anger problems that we should be worrying about?" understandable question

Seth: "No. Im actually the calmest person in La Push. I never got mad actually. Well I got mad last week but that's only because Paul was messing with me but that's about it. I can hold my anger in and if I get to mad and Mee is right there either id tell her to move or Im going to run so I won't hurt her. Because I can never do that to her. It'll kill me if I hurt her. Even the slightest bit." Aww…Im touched.

Daddy: "this really isn't a question, this is a statement. Seth, Renesmee, Im pretty sure that me and Bella are not ready to be Grandparents and Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee to become Grate-Grandparents. So no sex after your married." I cannot believe my dad just said that.

Seth: "…" Seth had a look that said 'Im scared for life.'

So I said "DAD REALLY! Me and Seth just met and you're already warning him about sex? Im 5 years old for havens sake!"

"Hay, you can never be to carful and plus Im 115 years old, and your mother is-" mom stopped him. "Don't you dare say my age." Dad rolled his eyes. "Your mother is a young age. So no Grandparent hood…yet." My dad said with a smile.

"Ok, next question!" I said.

Auntie Al: "How come I can see you and Rene in my future but I couldn't see Rene and Jacob?"

Seth: "um i guess it like you can see everyone else in your family who has their true partner. So Im guessing that whoever is not supposed to be with someone you can't see them? Just like how Jacob said you couldn't see Bella when she was around us, well she was mostly around Jacob so that's probably why." Auntie Al was shocked. Apparently she put two-and-two together and it clicked in the right places.

Auntie Rosy: "Seth, imma be blunt and just ask. Why do I have the feeling Im going to get along with you than that other mutt?" wow she want kidding, she was going to be blunt.

Seth: "Because Im not an ass, sorry excuse for a man that gives wolfs a bad name like Jacob is. And I actually do have a heart and isn't just using her to keep up or get to Bella. Before you say anything. Earlier today I realize that Jacob still likes bella, I mean why else wouldn't he want to stay up here. He had to have a reason of some sort." My auntie smiled and approved his answer. Wow and she's usually the tougher than my dad. Im proud to call her my auntie.

Mommy: "Seth you do realize that your gunna have to stay with us for a while, right?"

Seth: "I figured that. As yall are ok with it then Im good also."

Mom smiled and she said "Were ok with it." Then dad-being himself- said. "But were getting you a separate bedroom."

"DAD! You basically sleped in the same bed with mom when she was human. What's the difference between me and Seth?" I said kind of pissed off.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do not raise you voice at me young lady. Seth may stay with us, but he will not sleep with you."

"God! You make it sound like Im going to sex with him or something. Do you not trust me or something? Seth is just like you dad. He's respectful, a gentlemen, and I can already tell that he won't push me to a limit that I won't feel comfortable with…" I walked to my dad and then hugged him. "Daddy please believe me." I was on the edge of crying. I can tell that everyone left including Seth and mom, to give us a moment.

"*sigh* Look Baby. It's just that you're my little girl, my only daughter, my light that I never thought I would have with Bella, but I did/do. And Im just scared that you're growing up to fast for me. Yes your 5 but you look like a young lady already. That's too fast for me. And I know Seth won't hurt you, it's just a feeling that all fathers get when they find out they baby girl has a boyfriend, or is about to get married…" he looked at me and raised his eye brow. "You're not getting married are you?" I looked at him and smiled.

"No daddy, not yet. But I do love Seth enough that I would."

"I know, Im just scared that you're not gunna come to me for help or protection and when you're going to be with Seth you're not going to see me more as usual. And I just don't want you to grow up ok."

"Ok daddy. And I'll always come to you for anything. I need my dad by me at all cost. And plus…" I looked at my dad and kissed his cheek. "I'll always be your baby girl no matter what. I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Me and my dad just stayed like that for a while. It was our father daughter moment. We don't usually have these moments but now was one of thoughs time. That's when he spoke up.

"We'll buy a bigger bed for you and Seth, but if I hear something that Im not supposed to hear that privilege is going away. Am I understood young lady?" I smiled at my dad and said.

"Yeah daddy. Understood perfectly." He kissed my head and we just stayed in the living room on the chair until I finally dozed off. It's been a tiring long day and plus I love sleeping on my dad's lap. I feel like Im protected and nothing won't hurt me.

Which is why I love my family and Seth Clearwater.

**What do yall think?**

**Let me know…**

**Thanks my mortal people =)**


	3. Sacrifice And Rapist

**HAYYYY! Lol this one is a touchy chapter. It is about the truth and lovers. So yah read please. So who loves Taylor Lautner and Jacob Black.**

Chapter 3: Sacrifice And Rapist

Next thing I know I'm in my room and the clock on my nightstand says 3:30 a.m. that means I've been asleep for about 8 hours. I remembered what happened yesterday. The good and the bad. The bad would be that I caught Jacob cheating on me. And the good is that I found Seth…I think. It seems to good to be true to me. I think I only remember Seth when I was a baby or something. I thought about it and as I was thinking I heard a loud banging noise and a growl. Well that's my que to get out the house. You think they could wait and go into the forest. My parents aren't really that quiet. Especially my mom. Sorry but she's loud.

I jumped out of my window and when for a snack. Hey I might eat human food but I still got gold eyes and to keep the gold a girl gatta get something. Anyways as I was hunting I caught 1 elk, 2 dears, 1 bear, and 1 ½ mountain lions'. I decided to just take a walk back to my house to process everything. As I was walking a wolf came up to me flipped me over and I landed on its back and started running. I grabbed onto its fur with my life. When it finally stopped it kneeled its head so I can get off. I looked at it but it went behind some trees. When who-ever the wolf was came out. I saw that it was Seth. He was smiling a shit ass grin. I went up to him and slapped his arm and said.

"Seth don't do that!" I started laughing. "God you scared the half living human out of me. I thought you were some random wolf or something." I said holding my hand to my chest. He came over to me, hugged me and said.

"Im sorry baby. I felt something was wrong with you and I came to you. And then I thought about doing that just for the fun of it. But at least you know what wolf fur color I have." I did notice that it was different. The color and its soft….really soft. And it smells good. Anyways.

"Yeah baby, which by the way your fur smells good and is really soft." He laughs and kissed me softly. It wasn't hard it was sweet...and warm. I can tell that this wasn't a dream because now it just seems so real. After making out for a while in the middle of the forest we walked back to my house, slowly. 'Cause lord only knows if my parents are done or not. When I told Seth what I was welcomed to when I woke up he stopped then said.

"Im sorry." With a sad face.

"What are you sorry for baby?" I asked stepping closer to him. Then he had a grin on his face and said.

"Im sorry you had to wake up to that, you must be scared for life…" He hugs me. "Remember baby, when you need a therapy for that, just come to me." he chuckles. I look at him and I try to be mad at him for saying that, but I can't. He's just to weird but I love him nun-the-less. So I smile.

"Smart ass. But you're my smart ass. And you BETTER not forget that. Or there will be hell." I gave him a serious look but a little smile. He looks down at me the kissed me.

"Yes ma'am. By the way I saw you hunting…I gatta say that was really hot. I would have shown myself but I was afraid that you might attack me on accident. Since when vampires go hunting they tend to follow their pray and doesn't realize what they did until after. So I watched from affair…nice baby, very nice."

"Seth?"

"Yeah Mee?"

"Shut up and kiss me. But thank you." I smile and he kisses me. We walk up aginst a tree and make out for awhile. And about 30 minutes or so-I really don't care- we heard a growl coming from the bushes. But next thing I know I see a human. Not just any human, but the one and only Jacob fucking good for nothing cheating lousy using-sorry off track- Black.

"What the fuck Renesmee? I can't believe you! You're cheating on me! I've been nothing but a good boyfriend and this is how you repay me? Well what do you gatta say for yourself." I looked at him in complete shocked. But that's also when I smelled Leah. I looked at Seth and he must have known to, but I saw something I thought I'd never see, anger, and I mean he's so mad a blood vessel will explode. But that's when he said.

"LEAH FANCHESKA CLEARWATER GET OUT HERE NOW DAMNIT!" talk about hotness. Sorry wrong timing to say that. But next thing I see is a guilty/depressed Leah and when I look at Jacob, he doesn't look mad anymore…busted.

"How can I. HOW CAN I! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME! I saw you grinding and kissing Leah yesterday. So don't tell me you where a good boyfriend. You were using me this whole time. You never really cared about me. And comes to find out your not my imprint. SETH IS! And you knew it to. All you wanted was to try to get to my mom, well guess what she NEVER LOVED YOU! And now she won't even look at you. And if you ever come around her my dad won't hesitate to kill you for what you did. Hell EVERYONE even yall's parents don't even wanna be around yall. So don't come to me saying that everything is my fault. When everything is actually YOURS JACOB RYAN BLACK!

"And you! Leah all I want to say it thank you. Because of you I found who I'm really supposed to be with. Keep Jacob I don't give a flying fucking fuck about what yall do for the rest of yall's life just stay away from me and my family. And by the way Seth Daniel Clearwater is one of them." I was so pissed I know my eyes turned pitch black. I felt Seth's hand rub my back, and then he started talking.

"Leah, Jacob, leave and never come back. You are never allowed back to the Rez. You might be Billy's son, but I'm pretty sure if both of you step back over the border line you'll regret it." I can tell Seth is letting his anger out. But when I looked back at Jacob, he was about to do the unexpected. Jacobs fist came so close to my face to punch me, but it was stopped by Seth's hand.

"I swear on all mighty, if you lay a finger on my girl I won't hesitate to kill you." Jacob started talking then I knew this was going to end badly.

"I don't see how you can handle that slut. She's nothing but a 5 year old; flaunting her body around like it's a something that all the people to look at to get jealous of." Seth started talking.

"Mee. Move. Now." Seth started shaking, I ran and got behind a tree then next thing I know I saw to wolfs growling. Leah was behind me at the same tree. At this moment I really didn't care. Until she started talking.

"Renesmee, Jake isn't my imprint either. And I didn't cheat on him for him to you. Jacob pushed me aginst the tree that day and started to grind me I tried to push him off of me, I knew you came and I was struggling. If you look at the picture you can see my hand reaching for you to help me. I don't like nor love him. I told my mom, Billy and everyone down at the Rez. Then when I was at the Cullen's house after you left I told them. Everything. And when you went down to the Rez to tell my mom, the reason I wasn't there is because Jacob…" Leah fell to her knees and started crying. I kneeled down to her. Then she said the worst thing ever. "…Renesmee. Jacob raped me. When we left he bit my legs…" and sure enough there were bight marks. "And brought me to this barn and raped me, telling me to shut up. He called me names.

"When I told this to the Cullen's, I thing her name was Rosalie, anyways the blond chick came up to me and hugged me. And I just cried. When the doctor tried to help me, I couldn't let him touch me. I'm just now afraid. I can't let any guy come near me. And if I go to the Rez, the guys have to be fully clothed and can't touch me. I got tested to see if I was pregnant and if I caught something. I was clean and but I was pregnant but still I felt used and like trash. So now every day I go to Rosalie and she helps me get through it. I stay there all day because I'm afraid to be around they guys at the Rez.

"And Esme, for a vampire who can't tast anything, she can cook. And Alice…well she's an interesting pixie. Jasper calms me down when they come around me, but I tell him not to because he can't be there for me all the time. He only does it when Carlisle sees if I'm doing well, and checks my wounds. Emmett, well he's pretty funny. He still intimidates me a little, but he's there when I need to laugh. You're lucky to have that family. But I still need to tell Seth, Bella, and Edward. So Renesmee I'm sorry Jacob hurt you, and he killed me inside. Carlisle said I can go to therapy but I don't want to be around people I don't really know. So I asked Rosalie if she can help me, so she's basically like my therapist. I know it's going to take time to get over what happened, but I'm willing to try everything that it would take to get over it.

"And I'm glad you have Seth. He's always calm and he has this thing, like a power of some sort, to listen and not interrupt or get mad even if he is a wolf who can have short tempers. I mean hell I saw him give you a warning to move. Usually some wolfs can't even do that. But I'm glad he's with you and not some other lame ass person that I probably won't like. So thank you. And I know that this might be to soon to ask you but I was wondering if, you know, we can be friends. Since we've both been used restlessly and stuff."

I looked at Leah and we both had tears in our eyes. All I could do is nod my head yes. We hugged. But that happy moment went down when I smelt blood. I turned around and I saw one of the wolfs down and he howled for help apparently. I realized the fur. It was Seth. I saw Jacob running towards him. And I did the only thing I a mate would do. I got in the way. I could tell that Jacob want going to stop. I kiss Seth but then next thing I knew I saw a white and wolf hit Jacob on his side and he fell over and hit a tree.

Leah.

Next thing I see is more wolfs around, but that didn't matter to me right now. What matter was Seth. I looked down and saw his eyes started to close. And I screamed.

"NOT SETH. KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES OPEN! DON'T YOU DAIR CLOSE THEM. I NEED YOU SETH! I need you. Don't give up on me please." I started crying my eyes out. I looked up and saw another wolf nudge Seth's side and popped him on his back. Then Leah (in wolf form) nudges me to get on hers and I did in a heartbeat. We ran down to the Rez. They put Seth in the 'hospital' as you can call it. Leah turned back to her human form. Luckily for her I had on an under shirt under my baggy shirt and shorts under my jeans and Leah was my size. When she changed back into her human form I gave her my shirt and jeans. She thanked me and we waited in the waiting room. After I was calm enough I called my parents and told them what happened.

Apparently Paul brought Seth back. I told Paul that my parents are on their way. He said ok and went to wait at the border line. I laid my head down on Leah's shoulder and she rubbed my arm. We waited and waited and waited. Eventually my family-not just my parents- came and my dad picked me up and held me in his lap. I told them I'm not leaving until they say I can see Seth. Everyone understood, and said ok.

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

I woke up on a cot in a room. I looked around and saw someone on the bed. Not just someone. Seth. I walked over to him slowly and sat on the chair next to him and just held his hand. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I moved some of the hair from infrunt of his eyes. I saw he had scares, bruised and bit marks. And that's just on his face. Everywhere else is indescribable. I know when he wakes up he's going to wonder why I'm with him since he looks like that, but even if he was paralyzed, id love him. Theres no doubt in that.

I must have dozed off eventually because I felt someone rubbing my hair. I woke up to see an awake Seth. I sat up and I started crying. And of course being him he just had to same something stupid.

"Mee, no affiance but you kind of smell." He said with a smile. I bent down and kissed him and said "Seth shut up you dork." I sat back down and we just looked at each other and I held his hand the whole time. And again we were in our own little world. We must have been in it for a while because both mine and Seth's stomach growled to life. We laughed and just on time, the good Doc came in to see if everything was fine. He called me to go outside and I went.

"Um, since you're basically the Clearwater's family member, I should tell you Seth's condition and what needs to happen." I nodded my head and let him continue.

"Well Seth is a lucky boy. There must have been a second life in that boy because he could have easily died from what happen. Mr. Clearwater had 3 broken ribs broken right ankle and his whole left leg was broken. I mean from the hip and down. It was so bad we almost, almost had to amputate his leg. His arms only have bruises and cuts, some bite marks but nothing really bad. His neck lost as big as your pinky skin but it was bleeding not as bad but bad enough. As you can tell from his face bruises, not bite marks we did think it was thoughs but it was actually scratches. So we patched him up really well.

"It took about 4 sergeants to keep this boy, excuse me, MAN to stay alive. It will take a lot of physical therapy maybe for a whole year or so. He'll be in a wheel chair for about 6 months for at least his hip to his knee and his ankle. Then we'll put on a cast for his leg. But I have to admit, either he has a second life or he was thinking of his family but mostly how he has to get back to you. You must be proud of your fiance for staying alive. He said it himself that he is a proud man to have u as his fiancée." I was crying and shocked. Crying because he's alive and shocked because he called me Seth's fiancé-I love it- but he does know im 5 right?

"Wait Dr. Mikoy. Who were the other surgeon's?"

"It was me, Dr. Laymen, Dr. Boise, and Dr. Olimah. Why?"

"I would like to thank them. What are yall's first names? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind. My name is Dr. Alexander Mikoy, Dr. Aaron Laymen, Dr. Kalah Boise, and Dr. Eilenah Olimah."

"Thank you Dr. Mikoy." I hugged him and he said his thanks then I went back into the room, only to see a sad Seth.

"Hay baby, what's wrong?" I went over to sit by him on the bed and held his hand waiting for him to talk.

"How can you stay with me when I look like this. I look like trash, and a deform person." I was waiting for this conversation. And –again-I started to cry because he thinks of himself like that. As small as I am, I squeezed to lie down next to him and kissed him with everything in me.

"How could you say that to me? Seth you're not deformed and you're not trash you wanna know what I see?" he nod his head.

"I see my protector, my life saver, my prince who sacrificed his life for me. These scares, bruises, and broken bones only mean and prove that you won a battle aginst someone who's larger than you. So now that makes you the bigger person. Jacob might be bigger than you in size but he's not bigger than you by mind, soul, and importantly by heart. So you lying here in this bed next to me alive and well only mean you are a man who would risk anything for a someone he cares about. They don't have men out there like you anymore.

"When I was with Jacob, I was basically the man and he was pussy…"he chuckled. "…I had to do everything for myself. But you, you Seth Daniel Clearwater. You only known me for like a day, and looked what happened, and look were we are now. I will forever be by your side. I won't leave it until you tell me to. Plus I'm you fiancée."

We smiled at each other. When I said that I was his fiancé I swear I don't think his smile on his face would be any bigger. He weakly moved up his right hand to grab my hand and his weakly lift his left hand to grab my chin. He pulled me down to his face and we kissed. But this isn't like the other ones, this is different. I felt tears coming from both of us. This kiss was about survival, love, and hope for whats comming for us in the future. And I have a feeling that in the future will be amazing but to get there we'll be taking a bumpy road.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you and I won't ever let you go. You. Are. It. For. Me. Forever." After thoughs words I could do nothing but smile. I laid my head down gently on his chest and fell asleep. I can't wait to be Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen Clearwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! If only that happened in real life huh?<strong>

**So tell me is this good or bad.**

**People of earth I love u =)**

**Remember Taylor Lautner didnt do this...Jacob Black did. **

**We love Taylor, but some dont like Jacob.**

**LOVE YAH!**


	4. Dreams, Babies, and Rapist

**Soooo yeah. This one is interesting. And there are the names, and what happened in the barn…well a summery but still it explains everything that is need to be told.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Dreams, Babies, and Rapist<span>

**Seth POV**

As Mee is asleep in my arms I start thinking. Thinking how can she love me? I mean yeah she explained to me but my face is basically deformed (kind of) and it's swollen. But I just, I just don't get it. The doctor said Im going to have to be in therapy for about a year or 2 but no less. But as I look down at the angel in my arms I know that this girl will be death to me. I already see us together in the future. After she told me what she sees in me even when I looked like this, I knew I was going to marry her. Of course not soon yet. I mean she's '16' and Im '19' but I don't think her father will appreciate that. I mean I might ask him if I could, but make sure Bella's there so he won't kill me. But just ask if I can asker when were older.

I was brought out of my thought when there was a knock at the door. I said-as loud as I could- come in. and Leah comes in. Im mad at her so I look away. Then she starts talking. But I started to hear her silent tears. I look up and see her crying. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me the most horrible thing in my life. She told me that she was used. She didn't want Jacob, he took her innocents and because of that she's pregnant. If I could I would go after Jacob but Im pretty sure that the pack took care of him. I don't care how but I hope he stays away from us.

Anyways.

Leah said that Rosalie is helping her go through it. She told me about all the Cullen's and how there personalities are not the same and how you can trust them. She said when she told Bella and Edward, Bella went broke a window and knocked 4 trees outside, and then Edward had to calm her down. They let me stay at their house and screaming in the middle of the night. Bella had to stay with her all night but woke up next to Rosalie. Then told me that earlier today she asked Rosalie and Emmett could take care of the baby, while she settles down and finish school and stuff. I knew that they would be good parents for the baby. So I approved.

The stories they told us is way off from them. She told me her reactions around guys now. Even me, but it's understandable. I mean her mind is saying something different from her heart and body. Her body and heart are saying its ok, but her mind is telling her to stay away. I lost every anger I had for her and it just went straight to Jacob…again. After she finished the last part of the story brought a smile to my face. She said, despised of what happen, she asked Mee if they could be friends. And being as sweet and understandable as Mee is, she agreed and I have a feeling that they might have a lot more in common than other people. I mean I can even name some.

1. They're smart asses.

2. They love their family.

3. There protective of who they care about.

4. They listen and is easy to talk to.

5. There both incredibly stubborn.

6. And dont take shit from no one.

And the list goes on. But I can tell for me and Mee's future will be bumpy with hills, and curves. But I know we can work it out. Theres no doubt about that.

**Leah POV**

After what happed to Seth, I was pissed at Jacob. He took everything away from me. And what do I get out of it? I have his kid. Some girls my age would either get rid of it but I wouldn't have second thoughts on that. I could never do that to this baby. I may can't keep it but I know 1 person who could while I finish school. She's been wanting one her who life. When she told me her past I knew I would do this. The one person I would trust is Rosalie Cullen. I haven't told her yet but when I go see her today Im going to tell her that I want her to take care of him/her for awile. But I wanna at least see him/her. I told my mom this and the pack. My mom said it's my decision, and the pack was pissed. But I don't see them giving birth. So that's my decision. And plus my mom is always at Charlie's house. And who knows what happen there. *shudder*

I would give it to Emily but she's already pregnant and doesn't have time for another one. So all theres left is the Cullen's. I don't trust adoption places. Then I got to Bella and Edwards house I knocked on the door waiting to finish up whatever they're doing. Bella answered the door; I had a small depressed smile. She looked at me and growled. Then Edward came to the door.

"What do you want Leah?" in a rough voice…and this is Bella.

"I have to tell you what happened when Nez saw me and Jacob. It's what happened to me and what Jacob did." I looked at them and my eyes watered. Then I remembered that Edward can read minds. So I showed him the hugging and the tears that I told everyone. So he let me in.

"Ok Leah, if what you thought was true then tell us what happened that day." Edward said.

Then I told them. When I got to the part where Jacob raped me and how I was now pregnant, I started crying. Then I told them about when I went to the other Cullen's house and the reactions I got from them. Then when I told the people down at the Rez. And then Seth's reactions. I told them the whole thing, that's when I heard the window break, then looked up to see Bella missing, and trees knocking over. It was only me and Edward. He didn't move but I put my legs closer to myself and moved away from him. He said

"Leah don't worry I won't hurt you, how about I go get Bella. Will that be better?" I nodded my head.

**~30 minutes later~**

"Im so, so sorry you had to see that Leah." Bella said. Although I wouldn't blame her. I mean, her kid friend that she's known a quarter of her life just raped someone. And she wouldn't even conceder on thinking that Jacob would do this at all. Well goes to figure we were wrong. We were all wrong.

"It's ok Bella. I mean I don't blame you for having that reaction. I mean Billy nearly had a heart attack when he found that out. So it's understandable." I said with a small smile. Next thing I know I let out a big yawn and tell them I have to go. Bella said I should stay since it to dark out. It's a good idea. I have no idea what happened to Jacob, but I have a feeling he got away and could be anywhere now. So I agree and she brought me to the guest room. Bella gave me some of her cloths so I can sleep in since Nez is tiny compared to me. I took my shower and I staid under the water until it got cold after washing myself. When I got to bed it was 10:45 p.m. then it started to happen.

**~~~~The Dream Starts~~~~**

_I was walking in the forest at day-light just thinking to myself about what has happen in my life. how im a wolf and and whatnot. That's when it started to rain hard and then I heard a growl. I turned around and I saw a brown coated, with bright brown almost black eyes, and a evil smile wolf. When I saw it, it was just staring at me. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. It's like everything just stopped. When I hured a thunder and saw lightning I finally snapped out of it I ran, I knew I shouldn't but what else was there for me to do?_

_I ran and ran and ran and ran for my life until I bumped into the wolf, but this time it was Jacob. He had the smile that would taunt me forever. Then his voice had venom, full of it. Like death on high rise._

"_Hello Leah." I didn't say anything. I screamed because the wolf came back and bit my legs. I knew what this was; it was my re-play of what happened. I looked at my legs and saw blood with dirt and rain with my tears. Next I know, Jacob is grabbing me and we end up in the barn again. He takes the gun to my head and talks._

"_SHUT UP YOU WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ACT ALL TOUGH. WELL I DON'T SEE YOU ACTING TOUGH NOW HUH LEAH!" he strips me so fast I didn't even see it coming. Then he does it. He takes my innocents away from me. I scream for my life telling him to stop, but nothing works. Instead he talks more and more. "That's right, take it! You like that don't you, you filthy slut. Try being tough now!" I scream louder, then he slaps with the gun and spits on me. And I black out._

_That's when I felt someone shake me to wake up. And I do._

**~~~~The Dream Ends~~~~**

"Leah! Leah! Wake up! LEAH!" I see Bella waking me up and when I do feel her hand whipping my face. I was crying. And I just cry in her arms. I ask her to stay with me. She said ok, and she did. I told her I had a dream of what happened. She said Edward was checking on you to see if I had a bad dream. Then he told me to go up to you. And when she got here I was crying and screaming. Then I said.

"Bella I won't get over this. It hurts to much. I want it to go away! Why? Why did he do this to me?" I broke down crying for my life.

"Leah I have no idea why he did it. But to help Jasper and Alice is down stares do you want Jasper to help you?" and for once-in a long time- I wanted his help. So I nodded my head yes. Bella tells him ok, then next thing I know Im knocked out and calmer than ever.

**~~~~The Dream Starts~~~~**

_Im walking in the forest thinking about random things. Then it started to rain, but I wasn't paying any attention I tripped and stumbled over a tree vine and fell 3 ft. can feel blood coming down me, but this time I can't move. Next thing I know, I feel 2 cold arms picking me up and taking me to some cave. I look up and it's a guy. His face outline is beautiful, blackish brownish hair, pale skin; he looks so perfect, only he has redish brownish deep eyes. I hear him talking but when I look at him more, he just stops talking and instead he kisses my head. And I knew that moment I imprinted on him. All I heard him do was asked some questions in an Italian/American accent._

"_What's your name?" _

"_Leah Francheska Clearwater."_

"_How old are you Leah?"_

"_Umm, I, I think um, 18?"_

"_Ok, do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

"_Just a brother."_

"_What's your brother's name?"_

"_Seth Daniel Clearwater."_

"_Can you see how many fingers Im holding up Leah?" I looked as hard as I can._

"_Try to look without squinting your eyes baby?" so I try…whoa baby? What the flying fuck? I am NO ONES baby, but it does sound nice coming from his voice. But I go back to seeing his fingers._

"_Umm you have…3? Yeah 3 fingers up." I looked at his face and I saw a smile. I guess that means I was right._

"_Very good. Now I want you to keep on talking while I fix you up ok?" so I start talking about what random things. I stopped every once in a while to see if I remember it or if he's trying to heal my wounds. Then I asked him questions._

"_Well since you know about me it's only fair if I know about you."_

"_Haha yes, I guess it is. Ask away beautiful lady." I blushed…I fucking blushed. I never blush. That's impossible. Leah Francheska Clearwater NEVER blushes!_

"_What's your name?" _

"…_Cela Fredric Irutlov."_** (A/n: the first/last name is pronounced Seah-lee I-roof-tah-low-veh)**

"_How old are you Cela?"_

"…_17…" I can tell he's bluffing. _

"_Ok, do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

"_Yeah a twin sister."_

"_What's your sister's name?"_

"_Enaj Glenda Irutlov." _**(A/n: the first/last name is pronounced En-ah I-roof-tah-low-veh)**

_Then my vision gets clearer and I see who this Cela person is. My eyes go wide as I look at this man, not just a man oh no. but a vampire…that I just imprinted. But in my defiance…well…never mind, I don't have one. We just look at each other until I realize that I have to go. He brings me to the border line and kisses, me it was cold, but worth it but then I realize that he has to leave. And for some odd reason I wanted him to stay and so did he. and-for some reason- I cried that I he had to leave. but he hugged me and kissed me again. But I couldn't have Cela. He takes human life. As sad as that is for me…I had to let him go as I watch him go I see him turn back around. He looked so sad. But then runs off. And sadly enough I had to wake up._

**~~~~The Dream Ends~~~~**

I wake to Rosalie holding me. But this morning Im not in a happy-go-lucky mood to talk. So I tell her and she went downstairs. I went to the bathroom showered, changed my cloths (I sweated a lot from the dreams and i had tear stains down my face) then went down stairs. Only to smell food. When I finally got down stairs I saw the whole Cullen family, except for Esme, but I figured she's the one who's cooking. But Instead of being rude I say something.

"Hi."I said quietly with a tiny smile.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Um, better than yesterday."

"Ok, at least that's good. Come on let's get you something to eat." I agreed. While I was eating I was trying to find a way to tell Rosalie about the baby. I thought of many ways. That's when Edward started talking.

"Leah I think you should just come out and say it." I looked at him and said.

"Ok. But I just wanna tell her and Emmett privately." He understood. Only him and Bella knows what Im planning on doing. So we decided after breakfast everyone will go hunting or something and I'll tell Rose and Emmett.

**~~~~10 Min. Later~~~~**

Everyone left to go hunting except for Rose and Emmett, and I knew it was time. I called them over to the living room and started.

"Umm Rosalie you know how you told me that you always wanted a baby?"

"Yes."

"And Emmett you know how to take care of kids, since you're a 5 year old at heart." We laughed a little bit because we know it's true.

"Haha yepp and Im proud of it."

"Leah you already know this. What brought this one?" and here we go.

"Well I… I was wondering if you and Emmett…if yall want to of course…umm. Take care of my baby? You don't have to say your answer now, but just conceder it. I mean yall were my first pick. When I found out I was and I knew about your past I decided it had to be you because everyone on the Rez I trust but Im afraid there going to tell the baby something that I won't appreciate or something. Umm I mean because I have to finished school and all. And Rosalie Im pretty sure you're starting to hate school. And I'll visit him or her, but you know I need someone I trust for a few years, and then you guys can visit him or her all the time, since Im probably either staying on the Rez or somewhere between the Rez and this side." When I looked back up I saw Rosalie and it looked like she was about to cry and Emmett just rubbing her back with a smile. Rosalie came up to me and hugged me and said.

"Leah, thank you, thank you, thank you. THANK YOU. I would love to watch your baby for a few years." I swear right now Rosalie was a tall version of Alice. I hugged her and I looked at Emmett and he came up and hugged us. I freaked out and he put us down.

"Im sorry Emmett. I know you won't hurt me, I just freaked and im not used to guys right now."

"Hey. It's ok Leah. You don't have to be sorry, it was my fault. I just get caught up in the moments, and the 5 year old comes out, and just have tah do it. Yah know." I giggled at that and nodded my head yes. I asked them if they could be the God-Parents to him or her after Im settled and-of course- they said yes. And if Rosalie could cry right now, she would be bursting out in tears. Emmett rubbed her back and mouth 'thank you' to me. And it was no problem because I don't see anything wrong with it. At least I have Seth's support.

Well during that time me and Rosalie started talking about baby names. Emmett said he was bored after 30 seconds the Rosalie slapped him in the head. And went to go find everyone else. And by the fact that Rosalie can keep Emmett in line-sometimes- I knew I made the right decision.

When they came back Esme, Alice, and Bella came into the living room and started talking names and random stuff. I never had any friends like them so it was good to have some. I mostly hang out around guys-even at my school- but all the girls at the Rez say Im to much of a guy to hang out with them. But the Cullen women invited me in so easily that I started crying. When I told them why; I had a group hug-which I need to get used to now- and I felt better. When I looked around I saw that the guys all left.

"Hey where are they guys?"

"Well, Emmett got bored, Jasper's head started to hurt because of the rollercoaster of emotions, Edward wanted to give us privacy, and Carlisle just wanted to leave. So they went off somewhere and they'll be back sometime today." And this is coming from Esme. I love the Cullen family now.

**Jacob POV**

Look at her. The whore. Telling people I raped her. I mean I wouldn't call it raped. I would call it forced sex… ok it was rape but still can you blame me. I mean yeah I used Nessie to get to Bella, but that's when Edward started to get suspicious and then all the Cullen men did. But later I started to realize I needed something. And that something was sex. I knew Nessie wouldn't give it to me. So when I got on the Rez the first person I saw was Leah. I mean Leah is too much of a guy to have sex with but she was my only option. So hey I go for it.

I asked her if she could take a walk with me. Hey I didn't know that the Cullen's would be playing baseball. I mean I heard it at the last minute. But as I was walking with her I pushed her up aginst a tree and basically dry humped her. She tried to get away and used all her force to get away from me, but it didn't work. I heard a camera snap and I saw smelt Nessie. I really didn't care. I mean she really wasn't my imprint anyways so why bother. Then I remembered Leah. She started to run away but I caught her. I forced her on the ground and bit a weak spot on her legs and multiple other bites the dragged her to this farm and I had 'sex' with the slut.

Later I overheard that she told on me. Well she's regretted it. I beat the bitch to oblivious. Then I wanted to go see Nessie but I saw the slut up aginst the tree kissing….FUCK! Seth! She must have figured that out when she went to the Rez. So I played it cool. Only to get in a wolf battle with my 'family' I almost killed Seth. And I was damn proud of it too. But stupid Nessie and Leah got in the way. When Seth howled I knew I was in deep shit. When the Pack came I ran for it. Paul, Jerried, Quill, Sam came after me. I knew I wasn't going to out run Paul. So I did the automated thing a guy/wolf can do. When I got to the cliffs I jumped but terned back to human and swam to hide behind some rocks underwater. When they eventually left I climbed back up and hid in a cave just over the water (after I turned human of course).

I stayed there for a day and waited. I don't know what I was going to do. But I knew I had to think of something fast. And I mean really fast. Because if I don't, then Im screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>What do yall think?<strong>

**Something good, or what?**

**I wonder who that person in Leah's dream. **

**If you know then tell me.**

**Love yall people of earth.**


	5. Imprints and Jacob

**So in this chapter there is horror and vampires crying. Have fun.**

Chapter 5: Imprints and Jacob

**(A/n: later in the story there is a quick rape seen. If you do not wanna read it, then you may skip it.)**

**Mee POV**

It's been 2 weeks and today there going to start Seth's physical therapy. There going from top to bottom. We-gently- put him in a wheel chair and when into a room with trainers. Then we put him back into a bed. Well a cot but still. Anyways. Then the test started.

"Ok Seth. We're going to start with your fingers. I want to see how far you can squeeze them. So you can make a fist?" Seth's fingers made a fist perfectly. So that's crossed off the list. Oh well here's the thing they want me to check off what is good, needs help, and then later approved. For example:

_**A= Great; 100**_

_**B= Improved; 90**_

_**C= Almost; 80**_

_**D= Barley; 70**_

_**F= Bad; 60**_

Basically it's like grading school work, but instead of going by 5's they go by 10's so if he gets a 75% then that just counts as a B not a B+ or something. Makes it to complicated. So his fingers got an A. Next were his arms; to see if he can straighten them then lift them. Then his arms again to see if he could bend them. Last was his shoulders; going up/ down today. So all in all this was his grade.

_**Fingers=100%**_

_**Straighten= 80%**_

_**Lift= 70%**_

_**Bend= 60%**_

_**Shoulders (up) =65%**_

_**Shoulders (down) = 100%**_

_**Total= 68.10%**_

_**Week 1: 68.10%**_

I hated that he had a F but he has to go through a year or 2 and this is just his first week. He goes 3 times a week and in total weeks he'll have 104 if its 2 years, so now he has 103 weeks. And during that time he'll get to go home, so theres a plus. So when I told him his score he was sad, but then I reminded him he has more training to go, so during that time he can raise the grade. That made him feel better. But while they were putting Seth back into the wheel chair the therapist called me into the hall way.

"Um Renesmee. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's not what's wrong, well kind of. But mostly I would like to ask you, what happened to Seth?" I didn't know if Dr. Jonsin (assistant therapist) was aware of werewolf's so I said the obvious.

"He was in a fight with my ex. And it got really ugly. His friends brought us to the hospital and well then we ended up here. Why?"

"I was just wondering. But I couldn't help but notice that there are dog prints and claw scratches and some bit marks on him. How did that get there?" Aww fuck. Umm, oh I got it!

"My ex had a dog. And I use the term had in a strong term since my ex killed the dog later. He likes to use people and things so…" there that should do it.

"Ah huh. Right. What's your ex name? And where was this taken place at?" what the fuck is up with the questions?

"His name was Jacob Black…" and right when I was about to answer the next question when they opened the door and Seth came through on the wheel chair. I said it was nice meeting you Dr. Jonsin. But when I was leaving he gave me a stern look…like and evil look. The look that has the resemblance to…Jacobs.

**Seth POV**

I fall more in love with Mee each of my living second. Everything she does calls me into her more and more. It's the way she moves, the way she talk, her emotions, and I love it how when she's confused she thinks hard about it. She brings out a side of me I never knew I had. I can joke around with her, and she'll laugh. And not thoughs fake laughs to make the other person feel better but the real ones because I love to mess around with her. Its fun and this it's only been 2 weeks with her, and almost 3.

The therapist (not the assistant) Dr. Sanderson said that when we get my waist and above working properly there going to send me home, but still in a wheel chair. My family and friends visit/ had visited me. And my castes are filled with signatures. Emmett and Edward threatened me saying stuff on if I hurt Ren (Edward) Rene (Emmett) they won't hesitate to put me in a full body cast. The pack wrote me good luck, and Paul said that he was sorry for calling me gay (that's why I get mad.) Charlie and Billy came. Now that was interesting.

"Hey Papa (Charlie)!" Mee said. It was amazing how Charlie took the fact that he's around vampires and werewolf's now.

"Hey Billy!" now Im surprised that it wasn't awkward since what his son did. But it's really hard not to like Mee. I think someone would be stupid and jealous if they hated my girl.

"Hey sweetheart. How are yah doing?" Charlie asked. And then once you ask her that question, theres no stopping her. She's been around Alice. Because she can be a tornado like her. She talked to Charlie-nonstop…poor guy- for about 10minutes without taking a breath. But I was talking to Billy.

"Hey Seth." he said in an awkward way.

"Hey billy. Umm what's up?" small talk is the hardest thing right now.

"Im good. Um I would like to apologize that I haven't visit you like everyone else has. Im still trying to get over what happened."

"It's ok. But what happened to Jacob?"

"The guys said he jumped over the cliff. In dog form. But Jacob does that all the time so now he could be anywhere. But we just know that he's not dead. I don't want my son dead I just want him to be put away. And also, Leah told me what she's going to do with the baby. Um I was just wondering why didn't she just give it to one of the guys down on the Rez?"

"Ok. And Leah trust you guys but she's gotten really close to Rosalie Cullen. Because Rosalie has been helping her to get over what happened. And so she let Rosalie and Emmett take care of her baby while she finish school. I mean she would have, but she would be around guys and it might take a while to get over what happened."

"Ok thank you Seth." that's when I heard Charlie. Come talk to me and Mee told Billy to come to her. I wished him luck and she told him Lord knows what. I watched them for awhile and saw the love Mee has for everyone that's until Charlie started talking.

"I see you really love my baby girl."

"I thought Bella was your baby girl." He smiled the shrugged his shoulder.

"Same difference. But Im not going to warn you, I know that you got that enough from everyone else. But I am going to say this. I gave baby girl a full can of pepper spray and a teaser. For precautions. But can you make sure that the teaser stays away from Emmett. I mean I trust the boy and all, but he can be a little, outgoing. I care for the boy but I also know he might have too much fun with it. Oh and it comes with a charger and it is fully charged now." I laughed at it, but I had to be careful since my stomach isn't right yet.

"Ok, Charlie, I'll make sure."

"Billy told me that Jacob is out there somewhere. This is why I gave baby girl the pepper spray and teaser. I know that she might go hunting and stuff, but you never know. Oh and I gave some to Leah also. I know that Leah will be at the Cullen's most of the day and sometimes spends the night there when Sue is not home. But still when she's walking to her car of something, he might pop out of nowhere; I mean the Cullen's mite smell him before he gets there but still. You can never be to sure.

"You gatta understand this. Ever since yall's father died she's been depressed. But we never got on the right foot when I started to see your mom. But since I gave her that stuff she thanked me and hormones started to kick in and Im not a touchy show-my-emotion kind of guy, so when she hugged me, it was awkward, but I knew from then we'll be ok. When I told Sue, she started crying. And again, I don't show emotions like that, so it was awkward but I hugged her anyways.

"I stopped by your house today and gave Sue some pepper spray and a teaser for you, since you won't be changing anytime soon. I know that you'll be around baby girl a lot…"

"Oh course he will Papa." Then when back to talking to Billy.

Charlie chuckled then continued. "Yes. Im sure he will baby girl. But anyways Seth if you're not…"Mee looked at me then back to Billy. "…your gunna need it so keep it with you at all cost. Do you understand." That last part wasn't a question. So I said yes.

**Cela POV**

Coming back to Forks after being where I was at was more secure than ever. I knew everywhere I turn that the pack would be there. So I had to be slick. I met this vampire on my way down here and she said that I had to come back here. Why? I wouldn't tell you even if I tried. But she said for me to hurry. She told me the location on where I have to be at and stay there then bring what I had to bring to a certain place. I was about to ask her why but she was gone. So I just followed on what she told me, and I just waited and waited, until my 'pray' came.

Then I heard someone fall. Something kept telling me to go see it. So I did. What I first saw was blood…lots and lots of blood. It was unappealing, but this person was, well interesting actually. So this is what that vampire was talking about. So I did as she told me and took her a cave I found. I tour some of my clothing to stop some of the blood, and checked her to see if she had any other injuries.

When she started to wake up I started to see that her body was healing on its own. She's not human. I put her head in my lap and started talking to her. Just asking her random questions and stuff. Then she asked for mine. I was hesitating on my age. I switched my name...literately…I switched my name. I turned my name around and my sister's name. I tried to make an American accent…it sort of worked, not as much but good enough.

We talked for a long time and when her vision started to clear up all of a sudden something changed. It's like I wanted to be with her at all cost. That I couldn't let her go. I didn't want to. But I knew I had to. As much as I hated it I had to let my angel go. So she told me where to drop her off at. It was close to the Cullen's house but on the border line also. Like 6 ft from the Cullen's house. So when I dropped her off there I didn't want to leave. I could tell that she didn't want me to leave also. I hated that we had to, so I kissed her. I kissed her for awhile, and then I left. When I turned back around to look at her and saw a tear slid down her cheek. As much as I wanted to tell her Im coming back. Then I would have to promise, but I don't know when I would be able to. So I mouth 'I love you' she said it back and I knew…

I was hooked.

**Enaj POV**

As I waited for my stupid brother from where ever he went I hured a growl come from behind me. I turned to see and big wolf. But something told me to look at the wolfs eyes, and when I did something flashed. And it stopped growling at me and it just came over to me, and then stopped infrunt of me. When it's snapped out of it went behind a tree then came out a human. As he come over to me and he talked.

"Im Paul Lahote."

"Im Enaj Irutlov." He told me to switch my name.

We just stared at each other. I couldn't look away even if I tried. All of a sudden his hand rubs my face. I lean into his touch then he kissed me. We didn't even say anything. Apparently were both straight forward people. Then I heard a cough and whoever did this Paul jumped infrunt of me I looked to see my stupid brother.

"Cela." He had a shit ass grin on his face.

"Well hello sister dearest. I see you're having fun." I roll my eyes and said.

"Paul it's ok, it's just my lame brother Cela, Cela this is Paul. What are you doing here anyways Cela? Shouldn't you be doing whatever the hell you're supposed to be doing?" I said standing next to Paul.

"I did. But Aro called when I was away doing what I was told to do, and told me we had to go." I froze. I don't wanna go. I can't leave Paul that's impossible now.

"No. Im not leaving." I looked up at Paul and he just shook his head.

"No, Enaj can't leave. Not yet, not ever." Paul said in a forceful voice. The he compromised with us.

"How about this, we go to Aro, tell him what happened then see how that works, if he said we can only visit, we'll visit as much as we can. But if he says we can stay then we will but, we have to go by what the Cullen's drink…animal blood. For me, I'll risk it for Leah…"

"Wait Leah is your imprint?"

"Umm I don't know what imprint is but yes I fell in love with her if that's what you mean."

"Ok. But you gatta understand that she doesn't like to get close to guys. That means she doesn't like to be touch." He said in a rough voice…sexy.

"Actually she let me. I even kissed her. Like what you did to my sister." He had a grin.

"Ok but just be careful got it?"

"Yes sr." smart-ass. We left and it was harder that a fuck to get away from Paul's arms. When I looked back at him I mouthed 'I love you' and he said it back. Then I ran. And till that moment.

I was hooked.

**Ren POV**

My parents picked me up from the hospital since I couldn't stay overnight. On the way home-like always- they asked me questions about Seth and stuff. I told them about Papa and what he gave me.

"Yeah, when I was talking to Papa he said since Jacob is still out there I want you to have this. He gave me a full can of pepper spray and a teaser. But then he said keep the teaser away from Uncle Emmett. Because who knows what's he's going to do with it." They laughed. Then mom talked.

"Wait. He gave a 5 year old a teaser."

"Teknecly mom Im 16."

"No your 5 and you always will be, that's it. You are not allowed to grow any older than 5. You didn't listen to me when you were born because you're as stubborn as your mother. But you're going to listen to me now. Am I understood?" I smiled at my dad and saw that he was serious but said.

"Yes daddy I'll try. But Im pretty sure that mom's stubbornness will come out."

"Do yall not realize that Im in the car? I mean Im sitting right here!" me and dad tried not to laugh at my mom and just kept on talking about her while she's in the car. It was too funny to stop.

"I swear you guys are twins…and you call me hardheaded."

"But dad you know Im hardheaded, stubborn, serious, complicated, and sometimes a danger magnate like mom. So I can't really help what happens to me. Plus Im going to turn 6 in a few weeks." My dad stops the car so fast that it scratched. He turned around to look at me and said.

"I told you you're not allowed to turn older than 5 years old. I swear if you turn 6 it will take me weeks to get over it. So no. Turning. Older. Than 5. Gosh, you're your mother's twin. I always have to be something that if I was human I would have a heart attack everyday when I was your mom's boyfriend. And now you're giving me one. Like mother like daughter."

"I swear to hell if yall keep on talking no sex for 3 months for you Edward and Ren no coffee for 3 months also. Am I understood?" I saw a grin on moms face. And a sad face on dads face…eww. But we both said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now. Ren me and your father are going hunting, so I want you to cover and lock all doors and window and wait until Mah-Mie and Paw-paw get here. Stay in your room. Mah-mie, will call the house when she's inside. If you don't answer the door in 30 seconds they have a key so be careful ok baby?" I know why there doing this. Jacob could be around. And the day that Leah was over, they smelt Jacob. He was right out the window-I was at the hospital- they didn't pay attention until the last minute and he was gone.

They guys went searching for him, but the stench was to strong and he went in every direction so they lost him. So now he's somewhere among us. The Denali clan said they tell us if they see him. And by the way, Im not so happy around Tanya…hitting on my dad. She's lucky I was taught and raised to respect people of I swear she'd regret it.

"Ren, stop thinking of ways to kill Tanya. That's-apparently- your mother's job. Right Bella."

"Damn straight. But I don't blame you Ren." dad rolled his eyes and we pulled into the garage. We went inside to close/locked everything. When we were done they kissed my head and told me to keep your teaser and pepper spray by you at all cost. I will and they left.

**Jacob POV**

Im in my wolf form so I can see Nessie. God, the ugly fool. I heard her parents warning. So I tried not to think of things, so I thought of a lion catching it's pray. Because that's the only way I can get to her. And I have to work fast. Esme and Carlisle will be here in 30 minutes. After I saw Bella and Edward-finally- leave I made my move. See Nessie doesn't have all the powers of a vampire yet, like strength and fast movement, so that's a plus for me. She's going to improve them as she gets older. So now is my chance.

**RAPPEING SEEN STARTS NOW.**

When I get to her house I bust through her door and go upstairs. I hear her scream I see her exit her room and I head for her. She jumps down and I do the same but I caught her on time and by landing on top of her. I scratch through her clothes and flip her over. And put her on my back and go out the door. I run to fast so she wouldn't be able to jump down from me. I take her to the barn and throw her down. I cuff her and tape her so she won't scream but won't hit me also. This time I put a condom on. I don't want off springs so yeah.

I don't wait for nothing. I just plunge into her hard and fast. She's crying but I don't give a flying fuck. Then I say what I said to Leah.

"YOU LIKE THAT SLUT! HUH? YOU LIKE MY COCK FUCKING YOUR PUSSY? YOU LOUSY WHORE! TAKE IT, TAKE IT ALL! FUCKING BITCH, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LOOSE ME AND GO ON TO SETH? HUH? WELL I GUESS WE WERE ALL WRONG NOW WERNT WE." I go faster and harder since I feel like it. I mean Im just doing the same amount of speed as I did to Leah so what ev's.

"FUCKING TAKE IT YOU LOUSY SLUT. URRRAAHGGGG! FUCKING HELL! You want more huh?" she shakes her head no. and I don't care so I give her more. "OH YEAH. NESSIE, TAKE MY COCK. GOD I WANT YOU TO DUCK IT. IMMA FUCK THAT MOUTH OF YOURS. DAMNIT!" I cum in the condom and watch her cry in tears.

I rip off the tape from her mouth then stick my hard cock down her trough. "AHHH SHIT! SUCK MY COCK." I fuck and grind her little mouth hard and fast then I cummed for my life. But don't worry I did the same to Leah so it's fair and easy. When I was done I spit on her and ran. After I get far enough I call Edward and say.

**RAPPEING SEEN ENDS (being short makes it batter)**

"Hey Edward. I have to say your daughter is a good fuck. Nice job on making her." I grinned.

"JACOB, WHEN I FIND YOU'RE ASS, I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DIE, IM GOING TO KICK YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS." I hear the phone ruffling and Bella answers it. Now I know Bella she's just going to start crying.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING FLYING FUCK! I CANT BELIEVE YOU JACOB! FIRST YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU RAPE HER. I SWARE ON HIGH HELLS ALL MIGHTY WHEN WE ALL FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, NO, IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SQUERM, AND STRUGGLE AND LET YOU SLOWLY DIE! THEN I'LL SKIN YOU AND BURN YOUR SORRY ASS ALIVE!"**

"Aww bella. What, no love? I did you daughter a favor. Now when she has sex it won't hurt as much. Hey I have to go, and by the way your daughter is at the barn and Im gone, so good luck finding me. Later!" I hang up in them, turn into a wolf and go to the Canada.

**My POV**

After Jacobs's phone call Rosalie was the first one out of the house. She ran faster than Edward to get to the barn. On the way there everyone was thinking…

'_Why? Why my niece? She did nothing wrong. I can't believe another victims innocents was taken. First me, then Leah, and now Rene. God, she's only 5 for fucking hell sakes. I never met anyone so heartless in my life. Hell the Volturi is nicer at this moment.'_- Rosalie

'_God my baby! I knew we should have waited until Esme and Carlisle got to the house. God Im so stupid. I should have listened to Edward, and what happens to my baby girl gets raped, god Im the worse mother in the whole fucking world. Edward must hate me now. I swear if I could cry I would. But right now Im side by side with Rosalie, Edward is right behind us behind, I know he can see the emotion on my face and that Jasper must being telling him. But I don't care. My fault and now I'll never live this down.'_ –Bella

'_I saw at the last minute what happened to Rene. Gosh! Sometime I hate having _subjective_ visions. I wish I just had _normal_ ones. That way id knows what's exactly what's going to happen and when. And since I don't, I have a sister that's betting herself down, and a niece that is in pain.' _– Alice

'_We should have left earlier. But I had to drive because we had food and Carlisle was driving fast. I don't know how we could have got there late. Now look what happened. I know that Bella is now going through a hard time, but still. *sigh* these are one of thoughs 'if only' kind of moments.' _–Esme.

'_I swear when I see Jacob. God I can't even think straight. I already had one girl who's afraid to go around her family. Now I have my niece. She probably won't even let Edward come around her. It's like what Seth said about Leah. Leah's body and heart says it's ok, there not gunna hurt you. But her mind thinks otherwise. Carlisle said that's what happened to Rosalie when they changed her. She only staid by Esme. Then eventually she got used to Carlisle. But she hated Edward, so she didn't really have to worry about him. And now that short-stuff if completely happy with Seth, Jacob ruins it. Like always. I mean a 5 year old. I mean yeah she looks older, but her heart is set as a 5 year old, and she has that pressure on her. I know I might not be the brightest, but I am the smartest. I just don't like to act like it. I think it's boring, so I act like a kid cause that's where my heart is at. And now. A 5 year old now is hurt and she's officially broken.' _–Emmett

'_God I knew I should have explained to Bella why we should stay until Carlisle and Esme got to the house. But did I do it? No. And now look what happens, I know Bella well enough that she's going to blame it all on her, when it was both of our faults. But still I know Bella feels badly that now. I can tell by the look on her face and Jasper said _"Edward, Bella is sending off sad, guilt, and angry waves." _I nodded my head to know I hured him. And plus Bella is so pissed that she's (literately) smashing threw trees. Not caring if the fall or anything. I know that she's trying to get past them but that's not working. She missed most of them, but not really all of them.' _-Edward

'_Emotions are flyin' haywire. I don't blame 'em. But this time Im tryin' to ignore 'em. Only as hard as I can. Im tryin' to send the feelings of hope, but everyone's emotions are blockin' it, so I have to give up or my head is going to explode. As much as I wanna calm everyone to get to Rene Im just gunna have tah take one for the team.' _–Jasper

'_Esme is just to sweet for her own self (if that makes since) we drove instead of ran because she had food. I could never really blame this on Esme, even if she's thinking of the 'what if' thing.' _–Carlisle

When they finally get to the barn Rosalie takes the blanket she had brought and covers Renesmee up and passes her to Bella. Since Bella is the mostly hurting now, she ran to the Cullen's house and got there before anyone, because when Rosalie passed Renesmee to her she took off. She didn't stop and waited for anyone. Edward caught up with her and they went inside. They have a hospital bed for Renesmee since her birth certificate says she's 5 and she looks nothing like it.

Anyways.

They finally set her down and Bella is shaking wildly. Edward is trying his best to calm her down, but she just shakes more and growls for him to let go of her. When everyone comes in the door they saw something that no vampire could ever do.

Bella was crying venom. She so sad that when normal vampires cry they don't shed a tear, but Bella is pouring tears out while holding Renesmee. She doesn't pay any attention to them the guys leave while the girls spit some cloths on Renesmee. When there finish Carlisle goes on the other side and heals up her wounds. He cheeks for diseases and if she's pregnant.

When he was finished and waited for the test results Bella just holds Renesmee's hand while sitting on Edward. She can hear Edward talking, but has no idea what he's saying. She's just looking at her daughter and thinking 'why this' or 'why that'. Bella is still crying then when Edward puts his head in the crook of her neck she feels tears. She looks at Edward and he's shedding venom also now. Bella lays her head on Edwards's chest while holding Renesmee's hand.

Rosalie told Leah what happened and Leah cried. She told Rosalie that she needed to tell Seth, and we should tell the pack on what happened. They all agreed. And they went. The Cullen's when to tell the pack, while Leah went to tell Seth. Leah knew this would turn out ugly, but she brought Sue, and Charlie. But went to Billy first.

When the Cullen's told the pack what happened. They were furious. They knew this time that they all had to split up. They told them the situation Bella is in-the crying part also- they were shocked, because they know that vampires can't cry. Well apparently this vampire can. They spread through Forks, The Reservation, Organ, California, and Canada. Embry, Quill, Paul, Jarred, and Sam. We also told them that in Canada we have a Denali clan that will keep a look out. Then they went there ways.

When Leah told Billy what Jacob did this time. He had a heart attack. Leah brought Billy to the emergency room and they worked on him. While she was in the waiting room she had to think of ways to tell Seth with ought giving him a heart attack. She told the lady in the from desk that she'll be in Seth's room and when they get done with Billy Black come to me. The lady said ok. Then she went to him. When she got to his room Seth said his welcoming greetings. They talked for awhile. Then he asked where's Mee? Leah looked down and told him what happened to Nez. She looked back up at Seth, and he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. His heart pressure went up. Leah called the doctors to help him. Seth had a minor heart attack. Leah stayed with him the whole night.

The next day Carlisle came back with results on Renesmee's results. They were both negative. They were both happy. But they still had to wait. Carlisle said since Rene's body is so young, but looks older, it'll take longer to heal. So they waited and waited until she woken up. Bella's tears stopped eventually…only for awhile. They (not Edward) told Bella that she needed to hunt. She gave them a glare, and they knew that was the end of the conversation. Edward told asked them if they can bring some back for her. They agreed. They had to bring 9 gallons. 3 for Bella, 3 for Edward, and 3 for Renesmee.

**(A/n: I might as well say there name)**

When Jane and Alec got back to Italy they were sad. I mean they just found the love of their lives/death and then they have to leave them behind. Aro asked them what's wrong. They told him everything. Aro knew this day was coming, he just didn't know when. He told them they may stay with them, as long as they talk to Aro and bring Paul and Leah to visit them. They said thank you and they'll try. Aro said if they couldn't come here he'll go there. Jane and Alec were happy. But they had to stay at least another week. Aro doesn't want them to go off after they said yes. They looked for a home in Forks there. They practice drinking animal blood (that was a struggle). They packed and shipped all of their furniture from the castle to America… Aro, Jane, Alec, and some of the other Volturi went along. Not before Alec told Leah.

Leah's phone rang. It was an unknown caller. She answered it and she herd Alec's voice. They talked for awhile. Then Alec told Leah that there moving to Forks. She was exited. Then Jane asked Alec to ask Leah, how's Paul. She answered saying, he's trying to survive when you left. Then she told them a summary of what's going on now, and that he won't be back until about next week probably. Since theres like 11 people going after Jacob. Alec said that their leaving tomorrow to their house and he'll call when they get there but tomorrow night. Leah couldn't wait.

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**So this chapter was kind of easy and really hard…hell I and my friends cried. **

**So what did yall think?**

**Bye Readers.**


	6. Im Sorry and 2 Missing

**So yeah, this will be sad. Well if only you get into it then It will, but still have a good time. Love yall!**

Chapter 6: Im Sorry and 2 Missing Now

**Ren POV**

My head. My head is in pain. My head is in pain and I feel like beatting the shit out of that beeping noise. I try to move. My left hand is fine, but my right isn't. I won't let me move it. So I make a noise for pain. That's when I hear my name being called out.

"Renesmee." I can't tell who that is. It sounds so familiar.

"Renesmee. Can you hear me? Baby if you can hear me then raise your fingers." I follow the instructions. But I know that voice. But where have I heard it from?

"Guys she's waking up! Baby girl its daddy, try to open your eyes a little bit." My daddy. But that's a man's voice. Who was the female?

"Honey its mommy pleas try to open your eyes baby." My mommy. This must be the females. I try to move them but my strength is low. So I move my eyes around. I hear everyone calling for me. When it feels like hours my eyes finally shudder open and the first thing I see is a light. I squint my eyes and it goes away only to see on my right is my mother first. It looked like she was crying I turned to look at my father, and from the looks of it, they both where crying. But it's impossible. Vampires can't cry. It's impossible. I looked around and the people on my left were Auntie Rosy and Leah. I saw everyone else I tried to say something but instead of saying I coughed. They gave me blood to drink, and then I started to talk.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said quietly. I started crying not only because of my throat but because I remembered what happened, and the fact that I see my parents crying. I looked at them and they're tears where pouring down buckets of (Im guessing since there not human) venom.

"Oh my God baby! Im so sorry! Im sorry I got you in here baby…." And my mom goes on and on with her apology I wanna say its ok, but I can't. I look at my dad and say.

'_Daddy tell mommy that I know that she's sorry and its ok, I will always forgive her, she doesn't need to say it.' _He nods his head and tells my mom. I saw that everyone else left for a family moment. Then I 'say'

'_Daddy? What happened? Why are you and mommy crying? Why am I on the bed? Where's everyone? Where's Seth?' _I looked at my father, and I can tell he's putting the best answers together for all the questions. So he and mom tell me.

"Baby, Jacob came back and…" mom started crying. And I saw anger in my father. "…and he attack the house and came for you *sniff* he got you and took you to the barn house and *sniff and more tears* and he did the same thing he did to Leah to you. And it's my fault, I didn't listen to your father when I should have…"my mom had her hand down. "I will never let this down Ren; I will understand if you're mad at me, I wouldn't blame you…"

She looks out the window; she ignores me and my dad's eyes. When I look at my dad, I can tell that this is tearing him up inside.

"This will haunt me for as long as I live and the only way I would get a little bit over this is when I find Jacob and kill his sorry ass. I won't 'rest' until he's found. But that doesn't mean I would get over this part. Because of me you are on this bed. Your father said that we should stay until your grandparents got to the house. But being me, I thought other-wise. And because of that…you're on this bed with wires hooked up to you. Im the one that made you be asleep of about 1 ½ weeks. Im the one that made you have nettles and blood pumping into you. Im the one that basically took your innocents away. And Im the one that shouldn't be your mom. Im to stubborn, I thought about myself before you and my punish meant is getting my daughter hurt and many ways."

She let goes of my hand and I look at my dad. He's just staring at my mom with the horror, angry, and sad in his eyes and on his face after she said she shouldn't be my mom. When I look my mom, it looks like she's thinking out the window. She gets up and moves to the window and just stares at it. I catch her looking at a birds nest. A family. The mother, father, and baby all happy. Then when I see her, she just stares at them and doesn't say a word. I look at my dad and he doesn't move from my side and keeps holding my hand while looking at my mom. Then she started talking.

"Everyone says that it wasn't my fault. They all named there reason how it wasn't. That's a load of shit. What everyone doesn't get is that I almost lost you. When Rosalie wrapped you in a blanket and gave you to me to carry they didn't hear your heart. It wasn't normal. It was slowing down and it was slowing down fast. You where struggling on breathing you became limper and limper by the second. I had to shake you every step I took. I saw your eyes rolling to the back of your head slowly. Luckily Carlisle was there when that started to happen.

"I stuck by your side every second. They kept telling me to go hunt. And I wasn't going to even consider doing that. I wasn't thirsty-even if my eyes where black-and I was glued to your side. Eventually they gave up. I always said that I wasn't going to hurt you…"

She sits infrunt of the window and wraps her arms around her legs leaning her head on the glass watching as it sprinkles rain.

"…but now I broke that promise. I never broke any promises in my life, when I said I'd do something, I did it. But this, this just proves that I had to brake one. But why this one? Why? Why couldn't it be another one that doesn't involve the people I love? I know people say '_people always makes mistakes' _or_ 'no one is perfect' _well I know Im not perfect, and I know I make mistakes. But not ever someone made a mistake on letting their child get raped. And if they did, theres very little of thoughs people that could let that happen. Like what? 5-10% of the world?

"Renesmee, seeing you look like this is horrifying to, not only me, but to everyone. Saying how it wasn't my fault is waist of everyone's breath and a load of crap. They know it's mine, so why bother. I just basically destroyed your life. Your child hood, and when you grow older." She stops talking and watches the rain fall harder that it was before. My dad is still staring at my mom. I think he's just to shocked that my mother is saying all of this, and by the fact that she's held all of this in for the past weeks. I hear the door open and everyone else comes in. apparently they herd because their faces tell it all. They've been crying venom like my dad is doing. I look at mom and she has her thinking face on and looking into a distance. When I see who's all enter the door. It's everyone. And I mean everyone. My family, only Paul and Seth (even if he's supposed to be in the hospital…I think), and some other people I somewhat recognize but can't remember where. Then mom starts talking again.

"I still remember when I held you in my arms when you were a baby. Everyone told me that you had a uniqu power. And I when you showed me I was awestricken by it you showed me every little thing you experienced. The song that your father made for you, the outfits Alice put you in, how Rosalie had you by her side at all cost and helped you with everything; that include cars when she was working and you'd wanna know what is this or what is that, how Emmett would play with you and act like a scary bear but you laughed at it because you thought it was funny, how you were always calm around Jasper and when you were mad you go by him and tell him what's wrong, how Esme would always feed you; food drinks or blood, how Carlisle would show you pictures and read you things since you could understand at 2 weeks old. And other stuff, that I would mention but that involves…_**HIM**_…so I rather not."

I look at everyone else and see their facial reactions. They can see that my mom is taking this harder than ever. Im guessing they've never seen this side of my mom…ever.

"To tell you the truth Renesmee. I've never felt like this since my 18th birthday. But this, this is worse; this is something that can NEVER be fix. And it's TRULY my fault. You have got to be the BEST thing that has stepped into mine and your dad's life. And I destroyed all of that for everyone, especially you. Im so so SO sorry Renesmee."

I looked at everyone in the room. No one said anything. No one moved. No one did anything. They were just looking at my mom. No one has ever seen my mom like that. Papa told me that my mom was sad when my dad left her. But from the looks of it now, I see that he never saw her like this. When I looked at my mom she opened the window and said.

"I'll be right back." And with that she left us. I gave my dad attention and basically snapped him out of the daze and he went after her. When he left, they all staid in the room with me. I-apparently-had tears coming down my face. Seth wheeled himself over to me and wiped the tears off my face. I could tell from that moment that my family will never be the same.

But if you remember what I said before, how it's going to be a bumpy road. Well here's bump 1. All we need is the other one's then were good…I think. I hope mostly. But I could never blame my mom. That's actually impossible. I love her to much, yeah it's her fault, but she didn't know, hell, no one did. No one would have known that Jacob was going to come after me. No one would have thought that he'd come after me. I know what everyone is thinking without knowing what they're thinking. There thinking of ways to blame it on them. Good reasons but have nothing. Everything just leads back to my mom. As much as I hate it-and I seriously do- but nothing would change her mind. Unless she has full on great proof then her thoughts will be that it's her fault for getting me raped.

I might not be normal for a while, I might have to come to my Auntie Rosy for help, but that will never mean that I won't love my mother. She might stay away from everyone for a while but I'll give her, her a few days then I'll tell her what I think, but until then, I just have to take in everything that just happened so far.

**Seth POV**

Everyone couldn't believe that Bella thought of herself as a horrible mother, that she shouldn't be the mother of Mee. The look on Edwards face, was horror, it looked like he just saw the Bella that's been never reveled before. He knew that she's been holding it all in since Mee got into the hospital. She didn't speak to no one. She just stared at Mee. She didn't get up for anything. She didn't drink blood. Her eyes where pitch black. And now that she left no one would know where she went.

I looked at everyone closely.

Esme: she was hiding her face in Carlisle chest while-almost-tearing his shirt.

Carlisle: he's holding Esme with everything and thinking what's going on

Alice: looking into space while holding Jasper

Jasper: He's holding Alice and looks at everyone, and just-probably-gave up on people to change their emotions. I know he gets headaches so eh a strong guy to last this. He sees me and I nod my head at in appreciation of him risking pain to see my girl. He nods back so he knows what I mean.

Rosalie: looks not so Rosalie. I didn't know that, that was possible.

Emmett: is also not him. Usually he'll be cheering people up, but now isn't just one of thoughs moments that he can get. The true Emmett is here. Not the playful little kid one. The other side of him.

Leah: holding onto Alec with her life. Trying to hide the tears but can't really control her voice. She's shaking. Not from Alec's coldness, but from the fact that she and Mee where double used.

Alec: holding Leah. I can tell that he hates Leah sad. He knows that she's not the teary teary type of girl. And seeing her like this is killing her. When she starts shaking he knows that it's not turning into wolf kind. So he takes of his jacket and gives it to her. he's slowly getting on my 'Good Enough' list. We look at each other and I nod my head for approval, and he does it back.

Jane: she's like Rosalie. Bitch and very blunt. And she like Rosalie now also. She doesn't look like herself.

Paul: he doesn't look like that big tough guy that we all know. He looks…well…not himself. It's like the Paul I know just dies and his other side came out.

Billy: more hurt that ever. Its one thing raping 1 person, but raping 2…and there basically family. So he destroyed 2 girls and everyone else's life.

Charlie: same as Billy. He hates how his 18 year old baby girl is back to her depression again. And now he's even sadder because his 5 year old baby girl just got her innocents taken away.

Sue: horrified that both of her daughters that she loves was hurt. One is pregnant and the other may not be pregnant but she still has a 5 year old growth, not a teenage body.

I hate this. I hate seeing everyone not looking happy. This is the side that no one loves…especially Mee. I look at my girl and I see her with a fighting look. She looks paler than normal, her eyes are black; not that bright liquid gold that I love. Im pretty sure I look like everyone else here.

"Baby, can you pass me my cup?" she said in a low voice. I pass her, her cup and she drinks the blood, her eyes slowly turn gold again, but very slowly. Everyone was quietly…until it happen.

Sam called Paul's phone and he said the best thing ever.

"PAUL GET CARLISLE! CARLISLE IF YOU CAN HERE ME, THE DANELI CLAN FOUND JACOB!" Thoughs were music to everyone's ears. Carlisle said let me talk to Sam. Carlisle asked them were and wait till me get there, and we'll be on our way. I told them I'll stay with Mee, since she couldn't move. That's when she said.

"Bring him back here alive." She had fire in her eyes. They didn't question her, they just said ok, and everyone left and it was just me and Mee.

"I have a few words for Jacob, and as much as we both want to go baby, I can't really move my legs, because the hurt. And you can't change into wolf and I know that you want a few moments with him. And also Charlie, Sue and Billy need to see him. Ok babe." It wasn't a question, and I know that she was right though.

"Ok baby and I understand. But Alec and Leah staid. There down stairs now. While Paul and Jane went because Jane has a problem with standing still so she had to do. Leah wants to talk to him also, and if she's sure that if Alec goes then he's going to kill him…." Alec screamed

"DAMN STRIGHT!" I heard Leah laughing and me and Mee chuckled at him.

We talk for hours, we ate and took our pain meds then I told her about my physical therapy and how this time I had got a C as my grade and we're gunna work on my waist. She was proud of me that she tried to move to give me a hug but couldn't move that much. I love how she tried. So I did it for her. I used my arms and-gently- laid myself on the bed next to her. She is so tiny; she scooted over a little so I could fit. When we finally got settled I wrapped my arm under her head and she turned towards me and we fell asleep.

**Alec POV**

I love this family. I mean I love my other one also, but this one you can show your emotion without getting made fun. For instance; when we were in the room where Nez was at, everyone (guys included) was crying. I've never seen vampires cry and I've never been around vampires that DON'T make fun of you. At the castle, if they saw you sad, you better have a really good reason, and if they saw you 'crying' then they will never let it down. I should know, they did that to both me and Jane. But that was before they knew our powers. They never did it again. But that still doesn't mean they don't talk about it still. We're supposed to be 'strong' and all, but not all of us can be like them.

I look down at my girl. God, when we met, I couldn't leave her, and then when we officially saw me I was…Hooked for life…I know that she's not a vampire but hell, love is love. I never experienced it and I know that she's it for me.

Me and Jane didn't believe in love. We never had it. Even when we were human, love was nothing to us. Our family abused us. Oh by the way, we're really twins; not playing as it, but we really are twins.

Anyways.

Our family abused us, the mad us starve. We had to provide food and clothes on our own. We had to do everything on our own. Me and Jane were a mistake and out parents even told us that. It's sad to say that I have to remember that out of everything from our human time. That's the main reason why Jane is a bitch. I really wish Paul good luck with that, but Im pretty sure he knows what he's doing.

When me and Leah visit my house we talked about whatever that popped in our minds, I told her that my real name is Alec and my sisters was Jane. She was mad, but eventually got over it. She's understandable I can tell her anything. When I told her about my pass and how you can show 'girly' feelings at the castle in Italy, she held me while we were in my bed. She let me let everything out. Every emotion that was in me. I love her so much. She told me some of what that thing did to her; she's struggling on telling me. I said she can tell me when she's ready, she said she is but she has to take it slowly. I understood. I mean how do you think me and Jane came to this world. That's when Leah talked.

"Hey, you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking." She patted her lap basically telling me to lay my head on her lap. So I did.

"Tell me what's wrong" she can tell when Im hiding feelings or if something wrong. Then she did the thing that makes me so weak. She combed her fingers through my hair. I purred. And when I looked at her she blushed. She doesn't blush, but Im the only one who makes her blush. And that boost my ego big time.

"Im just thinking of my human life." She knows about it. She moved to lay on top of me (since theres no room to lay next to me) but still rubbed my hair.

"How's that coming along baby?" I look at her, and start to weep. Theres a part she doesn't know. It's that I saved Jane's life. Like what happened to Leah and Nez, it almost happened to Jane, but I didn't want her to get like our mom, so risked it. I was raped instead of Jane. Only Jane knows this, but we don't speak of it, it makes it better. So I decided to go to the guess room to tell Leah.

"Let's go in the guess room. Theres one part I have to tell you. It's not pretty about it, but it's painful and I wanna tell you baby." We went up to the guess room. We laid down on the bed, and I told her. I didn't look at her, I just said everything. I started from the beginning that she doesn't know till the end. I told her how I risked it all for Jane. I told her how I couldn't be around anyone except for Jane. When we joined the Volturi it took me a long time to get over it, so they just stayed away from out of Aro's orders. Only he knew about it. When I was done I looked at Leah, and she was crying. She leaped into me and hugged me tightly. I did the same, but not so tight.

"Baby, I am so sorry that happened to you. But you where so brave and you still are and by the fact that you did that to save your sister is even better. I fall in love with you each second and now it's each milli second, because I see that you'd to anything to save someone…." She looked at me and kissed me. "I wish I would have met you before what he did to me. But still I love you, and I always will. Even if you don't want me I'll never love another." I moved her hair from her face and kissed her hard.

"I will never let you go Leah Francheska Clearwater. Never." And we made out from that point on.

**My POV**

Seth and Renesmee know that if one hurts the other will to…literately. They both ended up in the hospital. But nothing can EVER split them apart. It will take unknown about of people to do that. Renesmee was thinking about what she's going to tell Jacob when they come back with him. She knows that Leah wants to also. Seth on the other hand will stand by her side. Except that he'll have a weapon and hit it with him. But after that that will be curve 1. They went through there bumpy part, after the Jacob thing it will be curve 1.

Alec and Leah are equal. And I mean fully equal. One is not on top of the other. They are side by side. That's all there is to it.

Paul and Jane are the same as Alec and Leah. Although you have to hear what happened to Paul and Jane background story to know how there equal.

Edward and Bella are still in love no matter what happens. After Bella left from the room and when Edward chased after her, he found her in the meadow. They were arguing, but in the end Bella ends up crying on her knees and Edward holding her in the rain. They didn't say anything. Edward picked Bella up and sat down under a tree and basically 'fell asleep'.

Everyone else knew that if they called Bella and Edward, Bella was going to kill Jacob. So they didn't. Renesmee wanted him alive so she, Leah, Billy, and somewhat Charlie, and maybe Sue could say a few words to him before Bella demolishes his body to oblivious. Because I think when everyone catches him there going to have their fair share of beating the crap out of him, but when its Bella's turn, it'll be like killing a vampire. Tearing him, limb from limb. Well not exactly but still he'll be dead nun the less theres no doubt about that.

Jacob is found. Jacob will be gone once they go back to Forks. And I mean fully. They were all hunting when they came across him asleep under a tree. But here's the sad part…when he woke up, he imprinted on Tanya. Well ant that a fucker. But I mean this is his REAL imprint. Not like Renesmee, but well you get it. But what they didn't realize is that everyone else left and probably contacted someone. Jacob told Tanya what happened but she didn't care. So they left. He turned wolf and they ran off.

Everyone went to the Denali's house only to find something horrible. No Tanya and no Jacob. The Pack knew what happened. So they explained to them what wolfs can do. And they said that they were looking at each other funny and they must have run off.

So now this is what we have.

A depressed Bella

A worried Edward

3 (that includes Rosalie) girls and 1 boy raped

Vampires and Werewolf's together

Runaway love

**I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**I don't even know.**

**But I just gatta say that me and my sister cried at the Bella part.**

**Keep reading my mortal enemies and friends.**


	7. All's Fair, In Death And Revenge

**So, yeah. Read lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: All's Fair, In Death And Revenge<span>

**(A/n: theres a sex scene of Bella and Edward in here, so if you don't want to read it then skip over it. Sorry I couldn't help myself. Some people may want to read it, and so may wont so yeah.)**

**Mee POV**

When everyone came back empty handed, we knew it was trouble. The Denali Family came and told us that Jacob and Tanya ran off together. Apparently Jacobs imprint is a vampire. A using vampire…so they belong together. And apparently vampires and werewolves are going all at it all of a sudden. Me and Seth, Leah and Alec, Jane and Paul, and now Jacob and Tanya. Well damn! If we knew this was going to happen, then we might as well just get ready for more new comers. Hell how about we just start a wedding.

Anyways.

Seth said I could sit in his lap so I could go in the kitchen and eat. I told him no, but I knew this is an argument that I was going to lose; from the look of his face that he really wanted me to do that I couldn't refuse him. So I did. I thought it was going to hurt him, but it didn't. He had a cast on both legs so he didn't feel a thing. Good. Cause the last thing I EVER want to do is hurt Seth. Mentally, physically, and emotionally, it will kill me.

Speaking of killing me.

My mom is a ghost. It's been a week since I was my mother. My dad said that she's trying to get the courage to see everyone (especially me) but she can hardly make it out the door at our house. And when I mean door. I mean there bedroom door. She hasn't step out of their bedroom door. Everyone tried to get her to come out, but so far, nothing has worked. She talks to no one. All she only talks to dad, it's like something in her died, and she can't get it to come back to life. So I asked my dad to bring a recorder and I'll talk to my mom like that. So he did and this is what I said.

"Mommy if you're hearing this then please come see me. *I start crying* I want to see you please. I know you're sorry, I know you say it's your fault, I know you want to figure a way to make this go away, and I know you say you shouldn't be my mommy. But you are, and I love that you're my mom. What happened was on accident. You didn't know Jacob was going to be there, you didn't know that he was ever going to come for me at that moment. No one did. Not even Auntie Ali. I know that you say Im never going to forgive you, but I already did. When I woke up I knew I couldn't blame anyone. When you said you were sorry, and that it was your fault, I knew I forgive you, because it wasn't your fault. You can say it was your fault all you want but it isn't.

"I want to see you mommy. Not just a picture, I want to see you in person. If it makes you feel better, I'll get everyone out of the house, even daddy if you want to, and just talk to you. Please mommy, I miss you. I miss everything about you. There is so much I have to tell you. I want to see you. You're the best mom I could ask for. And Im glad you're my mom; I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you mommy."

When I was done I was still crying. My dad said he'll take it to her. Me and daddy talked about what's going to happen next, and how Im going to survive this. Neither of us has an answer to it, but we'll have to figure that out. And this is bump and curve 2. Before my dad left, my dad said.

"I know what happened to Jacob. *sigh* I don't know if I should tell your mother or not. Im thinking not, since she has this on her. But I want to but I don't know what you mother is going to do. Ren, do you think I should tell her? I mean usually I decide on my own, but this involves you since this is the reason your mother is dying inside. So what do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't daddy. I mean I would want to tell mommy also, but imma afraid that something might happen and it things turn for the worst." I looked at my father, and he nodded his head.

"Your right. God, I hate keeping things from her. But ok, just wish me luck." I smiled and said I will.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"When am I going home? I mean I love it here and all, but I wanna go home."

"I'll ask Carlisle. Ok?"

"Ok. Night daddy."

"Night baby." He kisses my head and I fall asleep. Im still trying to comprehend that Im not afraid of males like Leah and Rosalie is/was. I don't understand how I can't be. I understand Seth part, but I thought maybe my dad. Although no other male came closer to me. So I don't know, I guess imma just have to figure it out somehow. But I really don't wanna test my theory on that.

**Jacob POV**

Tanya.

Now she's a beautiful woman. She's real stuff, not some little 5 year old. Or some chick/dude but fully grown and has everything a man could want. And were both the same. Well mostly the same in one thing.

Sex.

Well rape for me, and seducing for her. But still we use people to get what we want and move on, I mean, that's what we were here to do, and now we are together, so yeah.

Anyways.

After I imprinted on Tanya, I told her all what I've been doing, and what I did. And she didn't care (of course) she just wanted to be with me and, she didn't think I smelled like crap, so I know she's supposed to be with me. Nessie thought I smelled a little so whatever. And hey, I didn't care if Tanya didn't want me or not (I think), as long as I got some, then hell Im good. So now me and Tanya are on the run, running somewhere or anywhere actually. She said we should go to the Volturi, i said I don't wanna die.

"Tanya, if we go, they're going to kill me. I love you baby, but Im not ready to die yet."

"They're not going to kill you. I heard that Aro needs 2 new guards. Alec and Jane left to be with your wolf 'friends' so we could go. I can seduce the people and you can just destroy them. But don't worry, I'll still drink animal blood, but it'll be easier than running away everywhere. And eventually getting captured. So that's our only option. Unless you have a better idea?"

"Fine. We'll go. But only because you made a good point about the place part." God I love her but I hate it when she was right.

"Thank yah baby. So we need to go and get a ticket, and head over there. Now. So let's go." And we're off to the air port.

**Mee POV**

Everyone is terrified now. With Jacob and Tanya missing, they could be anywhere. Alec and Jane called Aro and said if they come bring them back. They put it on speaker phone.

"_Hello Gianna Mijano speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Hello Gianna, is Aro available."

"_Yes, but may I ask who is calling?"_

"This is Alec and Jane."

"_Oh! Im sorry I didn't recognize the number Alec. Yes let me get him for you."_

We waited for about a few minutes and a deep voice spoke up.

'_**RING' 'RING' 'RING'**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Aro, it Alec and Jane."

"_Ahh! Hello my children. How are you? Are you having fun in America? How's Paul and Leah?"_ the questioner person.

"We are doing fine. America is great and Leah is doing fine…" Alec said. "…So is Paul." Jane said.

"_Very good. So what can I do for you?"_

"Aro, we have a problem. Not little. But big. Do you remember the guy that we were talking about? That thing that hurt my Leah? Jacob Black?"

"_Yes, I do remember you and Leah telling me that. Did you catch him?"_

"That's actually what we needed to talk to you about. You see Jacob ran off to Canada, where he met Tanya Denali and they ran off together. So we need to find both of them."

"_Ahh Tanya, how I know so well. I have to know, did Jacob do anymore damage that I should worry about before he left for Canada?"_ here we go. Alec looked at me and I just nodded my head.

"Yes. Do you remember Renesmee Cullen? Edward and Belles daughter? You know that little girl that everyone fell in love with 5 years ago?"

"_Yes…I do recall that little cute girl. *pause* please tell me that Jacob didn't…"_ he didn't need to finish. Alec's silence said it all. But I answered it.

"Yes Mr. Volturi. Jacob raped me also. Before he left for Canada." I hured a growl over the phone, and Alec spoke.

"Aro, we need you to send Elijah to capture both Tanya and Jacob and bring them back alive here. Leah, Renesmee, Jacobs's father, and some other people have to talk to him. But mostly Bella, she's in a lot of pain, and we need him alive so she can finish him off for what he did. Bella, Sue, and Rosalie mostly for hurting Renesmee and Leah."

"_What about Tanya."_ He said in a deep scary voice. It was so scary that I started shaking in my daddies lap. While Seth held my hand. Mommy is still at the house. Probably listening to the tape. Anyways.

"Bring her to. Her family needs to speak with her."

"_So bring them back both alive."_

"Yes."

"_What if they, I don't know, just by happen to come back with a few burses? Is that ok?"_ so protective.

"Yes that's ok. But a few not a lot."

"_(Damnit) ok. Will so my son."_ Haha he was hoping to do more than burses.

"Thank you Aro, we will talk to you soon."

"_Ok, send everyone my love."_

"Will do. Bye Aro."

"_Goodbye"_

'_**Click'**_

Well this should be good. I looked up at my father, and I can see the headache he's having from everyone's voice.

"Dad, I know you have a headache now, go to mom. And did she hear the record player?" he looked at me and smiled. I haven't seen my father smile in a long time. Seeing it only makes me happy. So I smile back.

"Yes baby, she listened to it multiple times that she remembers every word and every back ground notice on the Cd. She's been trying. She got out of the bed room. And now she's all around the house. But she mostly stays in your room baby girl. But every now and then, she would try to get out the door. She wants to see you to. I told her to record you something, she will, she just doesn't know what to say." I hate how mom is like this.

"Tell her to say anything she wants to say. I just want to hear her voice daddy. I want to see her soon. I miss mommy." I start tearing up and he hugs me tighter and Seth hubs and kisses my hand to calm me. Then dad talks.

"I know baby, I know. She's getting there; she's trying as hard as she can. She'll see you soon." I feel really bad, but I know I have to give my mom time, Im just hopping that time will end soon. My dad said I can go back to the house in a few days. I still need to be able to walk around, and be able to climb up the stairs on my own. It'll take a few days to get the stairs but not that long for walking.

"Ok daddy. *YAWN* Im sleepy, can I go to sle….." Im knocked out.

**Edward POV**

I watched my wife and daughter struggle. It kills me how I can't do anything. I hold my daughter for a while longer as she sleeps in my lap. But as Im holding her I think of Bella. God, Bella. She's really is trying. She talks about Ren and how she just wants to see her daughter soon and now.

I look at Seth and I see how he looks at Ren the way Jacob had never looked at her. There was actual love. Like the way I looked at Bella. Love. That's all there is in them. Like every mate should look at each other. The Seth I knew before was shy and quiet. But since he started to be with Ren, she's been different, no one knew there was a playful loud and crazy funny side. I guess he held it all in. I mean he is the youngest from the group so there wasn't anyone his age to talk to. And since Ren looks about his age and basically they are the same age (in different ways-there the youngest of the group) then his true self comes out.

When I was talking with Ren, she said the night that Jacob attack Seth-and nearly killed him- Seth warned Ren to get out of the way. No wolf has ever done that. I knew I could trust Seth, but now, now I can trust him with my daughter with everything. He's been thinking about marring her and wanting to ask me, but he afraid Im going to attack him, and think that Im going to think they're getting married next week. He wants to ask her but wait. For a few years. I mean they have a life time together, so he has no rush to do that. I appreciate it.

He wants Bella there for reinforcements. He was going to ask me when he got out of the hospital (like now) but since this is happening he decided aginst it. So he'll wait till everything cools down. They've been together for about, what, a month or so. Something like that. So yeah he's got time. Hell at least he didn't ask me 3 days after they met. Hell then he would defiantly need Bella. But Im glad he waited, and he's waiting longer. Some guys would just go on ahead and ask, but he's putting Ren before anything else. And since she just got…hurt he doesn't want pressure on her. And for that, he's on my 'Good Peoples List'. Note: Jacob was NEVER on it. Even if he was 'with' Ren he wasn't on it then and he DEFFINATY won't be on it now.

I get up to bring Ren to bed and Seth fallows me. he's been here every night with her. since he left the hospital he stays here until she wakes up. He goes home, does his business, and then comes back later that evening. I-surprisingly enough-approve he sleeps in the same bad as her, as long they don't do anything there not supposed to do-which I know they won't- but still I got the guys to help me out with that.

Once I leave I go home to my wife and she's 'asleep' in our room. I lay next to her. I swear, if she could sleep she would.

"Hey baby. You ok?"

"*sigh* I guess. Im trying Edward. God I want to see Ren, so badly, but I don't know why but I just can't leave. I mean usually it should be the other way around. usually I shouldn't be able to step into the house, but here I am, but I can't leave. God. Edward I know that you don't want to hear this again, but Im sorry I didn't listen to you." she looks at me with dead eyes. I kiss her, hard and long.

"Love, I know you're sorry. But I promise you this will be over soon. Alec and Jane sent out one of the guards to find Jacob and will bring him back here. And sooner that will get off your back." As I looked at my wife, I saw something I've been waiting for. A smile. It was small, but it was a smile nun the less.

"Really? That is the second best thing iv hured so far."

"Second? What's the first?"

"Ren's voice. But once they find Jacob, I promise I'll let everyone have their turn before I demolish him." she said with a grin. God what that grin does to my body. She felt me and smiled.

"Well I guess I woken the demon." I growled.

"Hummm, I think I should fix that for you? what do you think Mr. Cullen?" I grabbed her and pulled her under me and whispered.

**~~~~Sex Scene Starts~~~~**

"You feel me? You feel my cock, pressing aginst you? Thats what you do to me. Everyday I see you, all I want to do is fuck your pussy and make you cum over*grind* and over *grind* and fucking over *grind* again until you cant see*grind hard*. Do you want that Bella? Do you want me to fucking push you to the point that you cant cum anymore. That it'll take a wile for you to recove all the fucking I just did to you. Huh? Well Bella baby*grind double* Get ready, becasue when I start*Grind fast and hard* I dont finish. * Grabs her hair and pull her up to me* Got that." I said with a growl and a low lust in my voice.

"God Edward please…" she grinned herself on my hard cock.

"You'll have to make up for it."

"How?" she asked petulantly, but I could see the unwilling lust in her eyes too, and it made me grin wickedly, as I tore her cloths straight off her body, before removing all my clothes in the next second.

"I want your mouth on me," I whispered into her ear, grabbing her breasts forcefully, and pinching her nipples hard enough to force a loud whimper from her luscious lips.

"_Now_."

With a frustrated groan of desire she forcefully pushed me on my back, before crawling down to my erect, throbbing member. "Why am I doing this?" I heard her mutter, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Because I told you to," I smirked, before reaching down to grab a fistful of her hair.

"_Now _Bella."

So she leaned down and stuck out her little pink tongue, swirling it around the head of my penis before taking it into her mouth and sucking on the head gently - only because she knew it would make me crazy.

_"More," _I panted. _"More... damn it!" _I groaned, throwing my head back as she descended quickly then, taking almost all of me into her moist mouth and stroking what couldn't fit in her little tiny hands, her fingers massaging my balls. With much effort, I raised my head back up to watch her through half-lidded eyes. The best part of it was watching her suck on me, her head bobbing up and down, making me lose my mind. Her tongue swirled around my length, licking me as her mouth contracted repeatedly, imitating what I would be getting later on when I fucked her until she couldn't walk. A feat quite hard to do for a vampire mind you.

I gasped as I felt her teeth on me, and the fury behind it was she grazed them roughly along my member. The anger in my veins and the passion surged at that, until my world exploded and I came in her mouth, my head in a daze as she licked me clean.

"Happy?" she asked when she pulled back, wiping a bit of residue from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. I looked up and down her body.

"Yes," I replied back cheekily, knowing it would annoy her to no end.

I wasn't disappointed as her lip curled back and she pounced on me, kissing me hard enough to be painful. My tongue shoved itself inside her mouth, my hands groping her ass as I pulled her pelvis roughly against mine. I thrust upward, creating a glorious friction between our unconnected parts.

"Oh _God _Edward, just do me already!" she growled against my mouth, her words pants.

I flipped her over at her command, pressing my body tight against hers. "Oh, I plan to," I whispered, before I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, elevating her pelvis to give me what would be the deepest possible penetration.

I took a deep breath and plunged in.

I wasted no time in thrusting slowly, like I usually did. I was far too uncontrolled for that at the moment. I pounded into her hard and fast, feeling my tip hit her very depths, filling her to the hilt at every thrust. It was astounding, the feeling, and Bella moaned each time. But that wasn't enough.

"Scream Bella," I said lowly. "Scream my name. As loud as you can."

I thrust in even harder and faster, using my vampire capabilities to bang her so hard I feared the bed would break. And she did start to scream. "Edward!" she cried, throwing her head back against the pillows, her ankles locking together on my back. "Oh _God _Edward!"

It only took a few minutes until I felt her orgasm come on, her scream louder than before and her cold juices spilling all over my member. Her inner walls clenched my length repeatedly, making my eyes roll back as I groaned - loudly. My venom spilled into her, her walls milking me until the end and almost bringing on another orgasm.

I pulled out of her, gasping. Only she could leave me panting for air I didn't need. After a few minutes, I rolled over on my elbow, stroking her stomach lightly. She looked more composed as well, and turned her head to smile lovingly at me, the anger gone. I smiled back, feeling easy and light.

Suddenly she giggled, trailing her nail down my chest. "That sex was _really _good though," she purred seductively, and I grinned.

"Want a repeat?" I murmured my voice deeper than normal.

"Oh _hell _yes."

**~~~~Sex Sean Ended~~~~**

After me and Bella had our moment about….12 times, she, officially, forgot what happened. I didn't mean for that to happen. But a man gatta get some, but in my defiance, Bella can be seductive when she wants to be, and I don't think she meant to do it this time, but hell Im good.

So now Bella is lying on my chest breathing un-needed breaths hard with her eyes cloths and a smile on her face. Oh yeah, I did that. And I'll do it nonstop for a long time. Bella looks at me and smiles, kisses me, and we stay like that for a long time. Nothing can ruin…never mind Im not even going to say that. But imma just enjoy this moment.

**Me POV**

Theres nothing much to say at this point. Everyone is happy. And yet there not.

Jacob and Tanya are on their way to the Volturi to only get caught up in a trap.

Bella and Edward finally forgot the horrible- no matter how much they shouldn't- but hey they deserve a little Happy-Go-Lucky moment.

Leah and Alec are getting through that there past are the same, and by the fact that he went shopping for a ring for Leah.

Paul and Jane are just as giddy as every other cupules their. And Paul went shopping with Alec. Of course he asked Alec, and is going to ask Aro since Jane is basically Aro's daughter. But still.

Elijah; a hunting vampire, and his twin Eliot; a catching vampire. Note: Elijah hunts for them, but Eliot-when they find them- he knows how to keep them in the arms. He knows the body's pressure points and will make them nub. So theres a diffentince. In this part.

But as they say…

All's fair, in love in war. Well in this case. All's fair, in death with revenge. But hey…who's keeping up?

* * *

><p><strong>So what about them apples lol.<strong>

**Tell me, what yall think, I mean I gats tah know my people.**

**Love yah!**


	8. Backwards

**Hey people! I just graduated 12****th**** grade and iv decided that im going to finish my unfinished stories before I go off to college…or at least try. Anyways thank you for bearing with me.**

**Love yall**

**Bye!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Backward <span>

**Mee**

I was lying in my hospital bed taking a little nap**, **when out of nowhere I feel someone poking me. Why was this particular person poking me? I have no idea. It was weird for _this _person to do it. I mean out of everyone you could possibly know would do this too.

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Po-SLAP!

"OUCH! That hurt!"

"Well if you'd stop poking your niece I wouldn't have slapped you."

"What! How can you not poke this chubby cheek kid? I mean look at Rene cheeks, there so chubby when she's asleep."

"Jasper Miles Whitelock, stop it now."

"Yes darlin'."

"Auntie Ali?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why was uncle Jazz poking me when usually uncle Emmy does it?"

"Im not gunna lie, I think they somehow switched personalities or something 'cause that just doesn't seem normal does it." She said with a smile and wink. Then I heard uncle Emmys laughter downstairs. My family is weird.

Speaking of which.

My mom is coming to see me.

It's been almost a month since I last saw her and I miss her every second of the day. Seth tries to keep the pain away from me, but still. So now here I am, just lying down in bed with Seth by my side (who is still asleep) with uncle Jazz and Auntie Ali in here. And I still don't know why.

"Um, uncle Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Was there a reason you poked me till I woke up?" I asked him with my mom's one-brow question (as uncle Emmy liked to call it).

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes because your parents are on their way."

"Ok. And no?"

"No what?"

"No, I mean no."

"No what?"

"You said yes and no. what was no?"

"Oh…no."

"Yes."

"I thought it was no."

"Uncle Jasper."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes no."

"Oh, because I wanted to poke you cheeks."

"Why? That seems like something uncle Emmy would do."

"Im not sure, it just seemed like a fun thing."

"Wow." Auntie Ali said.

"What?" Me and uncle Jazz said.

"You guys are amazing. Only you two with an addition of Emmett would have a yes and no conversation and yet, know what yall are talking about. This just amazes me." she said shaking her head. We know, me uncle Emmy and Jazz always amazes people by our smart conversation. Hell me and uncle Emmy have our own language, ever since I was a little girl. That's just how special we are.

"Nessie!" my uncle said stepping into my room and waking up my Seth.

"Uncle Emmy!"

"Uoy era woh?" uncle Emmy said and everyone in the room looking at us funny.

"Enif mi, Uoy era woh?"

"Dnuora sdrow eht dehctiws tsuj ew taht wonk dluow yeht naht trams erew yeht fi naem i. elpoep driew eht eveileb uoy nac. Doog mi." we both laughed at that.

"Won trams sohw kool. Thgir wonk i!"

"Ok can yall please speak fucking English." Auntie Rose and Ali said.

"Yeah…I think I woke up at the wrong time." I just pat my baby's head and let him lay back down and rubbed his head until he fell back to sleep. He deserves it. He's been working hard to keep me safe and happy, while being on patrol on the Rez. So I kissed his head and he dozed off fast.

"Wow, and I thought what I just did was weird." Uncle Jazz said about him poking me.

"It still was uncle Jazz, it still was." I said.

"We should leave, Seth needs his sleep. Oh by the way, Sam said Seth can stay tonight, he's been working to hard lately so just let him chill." Auntie Rose said. Im glade for that too. And from the look on everyone else's face, so are they. Seth has been working hard down at the Rez and up here with me and Leah. This is actually the longest he's slept I think. I nodded my head and laid back down with Seth, only for him to pull me-lightly-closer to him, to watch him sleep and wait until my parents get here.

* * *

><p><strong>What did yall think?<strong>

'**G' rated**

**Bye!**


End file.
